Revenge of the Fair Maiden
by DisneyAddictGirl
Summary: They think its over? That they can just kill my husband and live happily ever after? I'll show them, I show them what mourning really feels like. And what better way to start than to take away their precious children. The Kings and Queens of Seasons will pay for what they've done.
1. Chapter 1

**SO. Here goes chapter one of Revenge of the Fair Maiden, the sequel to The Kings and Queens of Season. Hope you liked it. And yes, I named Rapunzel's son after Castiel from Supernatural. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Mommy's little Angel.

_It's been six years since the war with Pitch. Merida gave birth to a daughter, a little girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes like Elinor, and it just so happened that Merida named her that._

_Rapunzel and Jack married as well, and just like Merida and Hiccup, they had their castles demolished and built into one that stood on the border of Winter and Spring. A month after their wedding, Rapunzel got pregnant, and gave birth to twins nine months later._

_A boy and girl she named Castiel and Cassia. Castiel was the eldest, by a few minutes, and had dark hair like Rapunzel's dad, but had Jack's crystal blue eyes and looked a lot like his father. He was the opposite of Jack though, he had Rapunzel's sweet and humble personality. Cassia looked like Rapunzel, having long blonde hair and green eyes, but she had Jack's hyper behavior, running from one place to the other._

",Cassia how many times have I told you to leave your brother alone?" Rapunzel scolded.

Cassia looked up at her mother, then drew her gaze back to Castiel, who was crying because Ruby had taken his stuffed guardian angel.

"Give me it" Rapunzel said and crouched in front of her daughter, holding her hand out. Ruby shook her head and then turned and ran out into the hall. For a two-year old, she was fast, but Rapunzel still caught her and carried her in her arms back to the nursery.

She took the toy and then put Cassia in her bed, handing her the stuffed polar bear she slept with.

Rapunzel picked up Castiel from the floor and gave him the angel. "Look at what mommy has."

Castiel stopped crying and grabbed the little plush thing. He wiped his eyes and yawned, making Rapunzel laugh quietly. "Looks like mommy's little angel is tired".

She walked towards his bed and laid him down, tucking him in and then planting a soft kiss on his forehead, then did the same with Cassia. She walked towards the door and looked at their tiny forms slowly falling asleep.

She smiled and then closed the door quietly.

Walking down the hall she shrieked as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Gotcha" Jack's voice said, a teasing tone coating it.

"You scared me" Rapunzel said smacked Jack's hands off.

"My bad" Jack said and then stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Can I make it up to you?"

He grinned his devilishly handsome grin that drove Rapunzel crazy, then put his hands on her hips and brought her close.

"Maybe" Rapunzel said and smiled.

Jack didn't get the chance to make it up though, for a deep voice behind them cleared its throat.

Jack groaned and turned to face Iorek. It still surprised him that the giant polar bear could fit through the door, and even more the hall.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes"

"No"

Jack and Rapunzel said at the same time. Jack looked back at Rapunzel and gave her a look, but she just smiled and walked towards Iorek.

"Its been a while, Iorek" she said and wrapped her arms around his fuzzy, thick neck.

"Indeed".

"So what brings you here?" Jack asked.

"Business" Iorek said, and motioned for both Rapunzel and Jack to follow him. They made their way to Rapunzel's studio, where she painted on her free time.

"What did you see?" Jack asked as he closed the door and lighted the candles on the table next to the door. He knew that when Iorek was there for business, something wasn't right.

"I don't really know if it was anything at all, but... while me and a few of my people were coming back from Pierre's village, I thought I saw... this, this weird shadow dash past me, heading in the direction of the castle." Iorek said.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she looked at Jack. "What kind of shadow?" she asked.

"It was too dark to see, and the thing moved too fast, I was even thinking I imagined it, but then I heard my second in command ask if I'd seen it too".

"Do you think it was... him?" Rapunzel asked in a whisper.

Jack shook his head. "It can't be, Sandy destroyed him".

"But-"

"Punz! It's not him" Jack assured and Iorek nodded.

"That Sandman put an end to that bastard for good" Iorek said.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, then closed it, deciding to not argue.

"Do you think I should warn the others?" Jack asked Iorek.

The giant bear shook his head. "We should wait until we can confirm that it really was someone and not just some random animal".

Jack nodded.

"I need to go" Iorek said, and Jack opened the door and let him pass.

"I'll come back after I find out what it was" Iorek said, and then disappeared down the hall.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said.

Jack turned back and saw the look on Rapunzel's face. He walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Punz! Its okay, it was probably nothing" Jack said.

Rapunzel hugged him hard and nodded.

She was afraid that Pitch had somehow come back, that he would want to hurt Jack or her friends, or even worse, her children.

"I won't let anything happen to Cas and Cassia" Jack said, reading Rapunzel's mind.

Rapunzel let got and looked up at him. The look in his eyes was sincere, and she knew that Jack would rather die then let anything happen to her or the kids, but while it comforted her, it also scared her. Who knew what Jack could be capable of doing just to keep them safe.

...

"Is she asleep?" asked Hiccup.

Merida nodded and joined her husband in bed. "Out like a light".

Hiccup nodded and closed the book he'd been reading. He turned to face Merida and smiled.

"So how was work?" he asked. Summer had started to arrive on earth, and Merida had to make sure that everything was just right. The color of the leaves, the temperature of the water, the speed of the wind, making sure the temperature was just right everyday, but that got hard since it was different on every state and country.

"Tiring" Merida sighed, "But fun".

"That's good" Hiccup smiled and gave her a small kiss, then wrapped his arms around her brought her close.

"What did Elinor break this time?" she asked as she lay her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I swear it was not my- wait how did you know?" he asked.

"Ye never ask me about work" Merida said.

"Oh".

Hiccup didn't say anything else.

"Hiccup..." Merida propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Hiccup.

"Well, remember the statue that Boo carved of you shooting your bow?"

"Hiccup!" Merida sat up and looked at her husband bewirled.

"How does a four-year old break a statue that's five times her size? Especially since she was supposed to be under yer 'watchful eye'?"

"Well I was busy".

"Doing what?"

"Helping Hamish remove a heel from his shoulder" Hiccup said.

Merida burst out laughing, "Ah'm guessing his date with the daughter of King Triton didn't go too well" she said.

Hiccup shook his head and grinned.

"For a mermaid, Ariel knows damn well how to move on her feet".

"Ah don't blame her, you know, for not wanting to get married" Merida said.

Hiccup nodded, "Eric's death tore her apart".

"And also the fact that her father didn't like the other boy she met, ye heard of him right? Jim Hawkins, the son of Sarah and Sinbad".

Hiccup sat up. "You don't mean_ the_ Sinbad?".

Merida nodded.

"Well no wonder her father didn't like him, he's the son of the greatest thief to ever live, not to mention he's also a pirate".

"But he quit all of that after Jim was born" Merida argued.

"Doesn't change the fact that he stole Queen Athena's music box".

"He stole that?".

Hiccup nodded.

"But Ariel spent three horrible years alone, Ah don't see why Triton would reject the man who was finally able to put a smile on his daughter's face".

Hiccup sighed and laid back down.

"Hiccup, ye don't seriously agree with the man? do ye?" Merida asked as she laid down too.

"Actually I do".

"But why?".

"Are we really going to fight over why Triton doesn't like Jim?" Hiccup asked.

"No Ah guess not", Merida turned her back on Hiccup and blew out the candle, making the moonlight streaming in from the window the only light in the room.

"Mer" Hiccup said into the darkness.

"Merida don't be mad at me".

Merida didn't say anything.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice".

Hiccup sat on top of Merida and began to tickle her stomach. She laughed and tried to wrestle him off, but he overpowered her easily. She screamed at him to stop, and continued laughing.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hiccup asked, still tickling her.

"N-no".

"What was that?"

"NO" Merida said louder.

"No what?" Hiccup asked, smiling.

"Ah'm not mad at ye".

Hiccup stopped and then got off his wife, letting her breathe. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, then got on top of her once more, and ran his hand up and down her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Good" he said in a low voice, and then kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More than a Shadow.

That night was just like any other, Rapunzel put Castiel and Cassia to sleep while Jack talked to Iorek through the mirror of Time that rested on the wall of their bedroom.

"Goodnight" Rapunzel whispered and closed the door quietly.

She walked to her room, which was right next to the children's, and stopped just as she gripped the doorknob.

The moon was shining brightly down on her, and she turned around to look up at it.

"Manny?" she asked "What is it?"

The moon lit up the door of Castiel and Cassia 's room.

_Danger..._ Manny's voice said into her head.

Rapunzel then heard the creak of a door. Dread filled her when she realized which door.

She ran and slammed the bedroom door open, not caring that it hit the wall so hard it knocked down a painting of Rapunzel and the kids.

The balcony door was wide open, and she let out a scream as she saw a dark hooded figure crouching over Castiel's bed. The scream startled the intruder and brought Jack stumbling into the room. Rapunzel acted on instinct and grabbed the small knife Jack kept on his belt and hurled it at the intruder just as he made a dash for the balcony.

The knife hit the intruder on the back and made him stumble. Rapunzel ran towards him, against Jack's objection, and managed to pull out the knife. The intruder turned and lunged nightmare sand at her.

It hit her arm, making her shriek as a searing pain shot through it. The intruder ran and jumped from the balcony.

"Rapunzel" Jack shouted as he ran towards her. Two maids were trying to calm down the crying children.

"Are you okay?"

"It was Pitch" Rapunzel said, tears in her eyes, fear in her voice.

"What? No it can't be".

"Yes Jack. Look at my arm, whoever that was threw nightmare sand at me" Rapunzel showed Jack her burned arm.

"It can't be" he said in disbeleif.

"It is" a sob escaped Rapunzel and she turned away from him, walking towards the railing and leaning on its marble surface.

Fear coursed through her. Pitch was back, she didn't know how, but he was back, and he wanted to hurt her son and daughter.

"Punz" Jack said, and hugged her from behind.

"He was standing over Cas's bed" Rapunzel said.

"What?"

Rapunzel turned to face Jack.

"He was leaning over Cas's bed, I don't know why, but he was. Jack... he wanted to hurt him, he wanted to hurt my son".

Jack hugged Rapunzel, trying to hide the fear in his voice, he tried to comfort her.

"I won't let that happen, I promise I'll protect them".

...

Jack and Rapunzel weren't the only ones worrying about Pitch hurting their child. At Merida and Hiccup's castle, and intruder broke into Elinor's room at the same time.

He crouched over Elinor's bed, watching her, then pulled out a dagger with his delicate, pale hands.

Merida burst into the room, sword in hand. She rushed at the intruder, but he lunged his dagger at her instead. The knife hit her shoulder,and she fell back.

Hiccup ran in just then and watched Merida fall.

"MERIDA!" he screamed, then whistled for Toothless.

The Nightfury crashed into the room through the open window and blocked the intruder's path in the blink of an eye.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Hiccup screamed.

The intruder's face was hidden under his cloak's hood, but Hiccup caught sight of a pale, grey chin.

Merida pulled the knife out with a grunt, and then rose to her feet.

"Merida! No!" Hiccup said, but Merida had already dashed at the cloaked figure.

The intruder grabbed little Elinor from her bed and held her against his chest. Merida stopped and Hiccup cursed.

"Let ma daughter go ye bastard" Merida threatened.

The intruder stepped back until he was against the wall, then he touched it with his hand and a black hole appeared. He dropped a crying Elinor and ran through the black hole, which Merida guessed was a portal, and disappeared.

Merida dropped both the knife and sword and scooped Elinor into her arms. Hiccup joined her and hugged them both. He could feel Merida trembling, and he guessed she was barely stopping herself from crying. Both from fear of something happening to their daughter, from feeling angry that she let whoever that was get away.

He felt anger course through him as well, but he kept his voice calm.

"Come one, Elinor is sleeping with us tonight".

He pushed Merida slightly and she walked off to the their room.

Hiccup walked towards Toothless and patted his head.

"Its okay bud, whoever that was is gone now, you can go back to sleep"

Tootheless flew out the window, but Hiccup heard a large thump a few seconds later. Toothless must have landed on the roof and would probably keep watch for the cloaked figure all night.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, then walked out into the hall and towards his room.

He would reach out to Jack the next morning, and maybe the Guardians as well. He had seen The persons's pale skin, and now that he thought about it, his hands which gripped Elinor were pale as well.

"Oh no..." dread filled Hiccup. If _he _was back, then Merida and Elinor were not safe, here, or anywhere else. That monster had a funny way of finding his way to them, no matter where they went.

The moonlight shined through the hall's window and down on Hiccup.

"Manny... is he back?" Hiccup asked, although he felt he wouldn't like the answer.

_No. Something far more dangerous is upon us..._

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2. So we're dealing with two villains not just one. Maybe a team, who knows. Review and tell me what you guys thought about it. Also to those of you who have followed/reviewed this story I want to thank you. I also want to thank Tacolady22 and Ode to a Fangirl, you guys stuck with me throughout The Kings and Queens of Seasons and I'm glad you'll be with me throughout this story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Could it be?

"You're not going to believe this, but at that same time, someone broke into Elinor's nursery as well", Hiccup said.

"What did you do?", Jack asked.

"Me? All I was able to do was call for Toothless and have him block the window. When I came into the room, Merida was falling down, a dagger on her shoulder".

Jack sighed, "Is she okay?".

"Merida? Yea she's fine, I mean you know her, it takes more than a simple dagger to actually stop her" Hiccup said.

Jack nodded, "Punz thinks its Pitch".

"What?".

"Punz, she thinks it was Pitch who came in last night".

"Why?".

"Well, after throwing my knife at whoever that was on the back, she ran up to him and pulled it out, but before she could do more damage, she says they threw nightmare sand at her".

Hiccup didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Jack... I don't think its Pitch we're dealing with here", Hiccup said.

Jack looked up at him, but waited for him to say more.

"Manny said something to me that night. He said that we're not dealing with Pitch, but with something far more dangerous".

"What could be more dangerous than the Nightmare King?".

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't know, but whoever it is, it wants our kids. I don't know why, but it does, and if they were willing to hurt our wives, the Queens, just like that, and I mean not just any type of Queens, but women who can control nature and bend the laws of physics, then they must really want them bad".

"What should we do?", Jack asked, for the first time in his life not knowing what to do.

"Well, telling us about it would be nice", someone said.

Jack and Hiccup turned to see the Guardians standing at the door of the library.

"Hey Frostbite! Why did you want a conference room when you don't even use it?", Bunny asked as he stepped inside.

"Hey, I use it", Jack said.

"Hiding from Rapunzel so she won't catch you eating her pie doesn't count", Bunny said, a smirk forming on his face.

Jack blushed but didn't say anything, and instead turned to North.

"How did you guys know?", he asked.

"I told them", Rapunzel said as she walked in with Merida behind her.

"And good thing she did. When were you planning to tell us that someone who is able to create and use nightmare sand tried to hurt your kids?", North asked.

"Well...".

"Exactly".

"North" Hiccup said.

"Yeah?".

"Manny told me something", Hiccup said, drawing stared from everyone in the room.

"When?" asked Merida.

"After you went to our room with Elinor".

"And ye're barely telling me this?" Merida said, advancing towards her husband.

North placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"What did he say?" North asked.

"That whoever that was is more dangerous than Pitch".

"And?".

"That's it", Hiccup said and sat down on one of the chairs.

The room was quiet, everyone thinking the same thing. If there was someone out there who could handle and make nightmare sand, then they were looking at the possibility of another Nightmare King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I just finished watching Season 4 of Supernatural and I decided to change Ruby's name to Cassia cause I decided I don't like Ruby anymore. So yeah, read and review, tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: The Woman in Black.

After the nightmare wielding intruder broke into the castle, Rapunzel cast an enchantment on the children's room. Anyone with the intention of hurting them would have to fight against a six-foot tall Dream Angel, with the power to make any kind of evil presence near the kids turn to dust in five seconds.

Hiccup had Toothless sleep in Elinor's room. If anyone tried to break in, they would be burned on the spot.

A month passed and no more accidents happened.

"Punz, don't you think it's about time you cast away the Dream Angel?" Jack asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

Rapunzel stopped braiding her hair and looked at Jack through the mirror.

"No".

Then she dropped the unfinished braid and put on her heels, walking out of the room without another word.

"What did I do now?" Jack called after her, but she was already gone.

...

"But how can I just cast him away? What if he comes back?" Rapunzel asked, sitting down on Sandy's dream cloud.

The guardian shrugged and continued to build more dreams. The dreamsand glowed in the dark sky, and Rapunzel watched in amazement as the dreams of the children formed right in front of her eyes, then flew off the roam the skies.

She began to sing and create dreams as well, listening to the whispers of the children's dreams.

She created a dancing princess. A girl with long curls that whipped around her as she danced, her dress flowing with every movement. She stared at the tiny dancing girl for a moment. Memories coursed through her mind, pictures of her, and her parents. They were on a small field, with grass so soft Rapunzel kicked off her shoes and began to run around. Then soft murmurs began to rise from the tall trees that surrounded it. Music like whispers. Then the whispers turned into loud, beautiful voices. They created music, and Rapunzel began to dance. She twirled and leaped, her hair whooshing around as she moved, her pink dress flowing with every move. Then she grabbed both of her parent's hands and pulled them to their feet, they stared at her for a few moments, then her father took her mother's hands and began to dance. Rapunzel remembered watching as they moved to the melodic beat of the music, sharing a look of pure love, and smiling. That was moments before _she _appeared and told Rapunzel the truth, of who she was, and who she would become. She cast her spell on Rapunzel, branding her with immortality.

Rapunzel let the dancing princess float off into the night.

_Are you alright?_ Sandy asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "I think I'll head home now, Jack must be wondering where I am".

Sandy nodded and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Rapunzel smiled, then closed her eyes and teleported herself back home.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Cas and Cassia's room. The Dream Angel no where in sight, but the cloaked figure crouched over Cas's bed.

Rapunzel realized that the cloaked intruder had not realized she was there. She stuck to the shadows and made her way to the bedside table by Cassia's bed. She grabbed the metal toy train on the table and threw it at the cloaked figure.

The train hit the intruder on the side of their head and knocked them to the ground. Rapunzel emerged from the shadows and grabbed the cloak, bringing the intruder to their feet. She reeled her hand back and brought her fist down on the intruder's cheek. The motion sent the intruder stumbling back.

It unbuttoned its cloak and let it fall to the floor.

Rapunzel gasped. A woman stood there, in a floor length black dress, hair wild with curls and black as night, her eyes as golden as Rapunzel's hair, and her skin as pale as the dead.

"You're a woman?" Rapunzel asked.

The woman smiled, and then charged towards Rapunzel, crashing against her and sending them both tumbling over Cas's bed.

The toddler woke up with a jolt and let out a scream as he watched his mother roll around on the floor, throwing punches at another woman. His scream woke up Cassia, and she too began to scream.

The woman kicked Rapunzel off of her and sent her backwards. She rose and threw a kick at Rapunzel who was just standing up. The kick hit Rapunzel on the side of her head and made her fall back down.

She grunted and grabbed the side of her head. Cas let out another scream and Rapunzel turned to see the woman holding him, struggling to pry his fingers from the bedpost.

"Let go of my son, you bitch" Rapunzel shouted and grabbed the woman's shoulder, spinning her around and throwing another punch. The woman let go of Cas and blocked Rapunzel's next punch, she slammed her knee on Rapunzel's torso and pushed her back.

Jack finally burst into the room just as Rapunzel charged at the woman and slammed her body against the wall, then grabbed her by the hair and began to slam her head against it.

Rapunzel glanced behind her as Jack scooped Cassia and Cas into his arms, and the woman took the chance to grab a mirror on the nightstand and slam it against the side of Rapunzel's head. She shoved her hands against Rapunzel's chest and pushed her to the ground, then ran out to the balcony, picking up her cloak, and jumped off as last time.

"Grandmother Willow, take the kids to my room" Jack told Grandmother Willow as he handed her the kids and dashed in to help Rapunzel to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rapunzel shook her head and placed a hand on the side of it. Blood was seeping from the wound.

"You're bleeding" Jack said.

"Yeah I noticed" Rapunzel said as she grabbed a handful of hair and placed it on the wound. She sand her song, and when she was done, she looked on the mirror and saw that there was no sign of the injury.

"So I guess we were wrong" Rapunzel said.

"What?" Jack asked as he led her out into the hall.

"Its not another Nightmare King".

"Oh, yeah. So I'm guessing that was who you threw my knife at last month".

Rapunzel nodded, "And why they didn't return until now, they were healing".

"So...".

"I'll send a word out to Sandy and Mer in the morning" Rapunzel said as she walked into their room.

"Okay, I'll alert Iorek and the other creatures about the woman".

Rapunzel stopped, "Jack...".

"Yeah?".

"Didn't Hiccup say that someone broke into Elinor's room around the same time this woman broke into Cas and Cassia's?".

"Yeah...".

Rapunzel turned to look at Jack, "There's no way this woman could make her way to Hiccup and Merida's castle in such a small amount of time".

Jack's eyes widened.

"Unless...".

"Unless she has a partner".

...

"Yeah Ah dare ye to come back" Merida screamed after the woman who fled from the castle.

"Mer" Hiccup said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the broken window.

"Come on, we have to pack and get everything ready for tomorrow" Hiccup said.

"Ready for what?" Merida asked.

"We're going to the small castle by the Elvens creek".

"What are we going to do there?".

"Call the Guardians and Jack, wait for them there and talk about what we're going to do. This is no Nightmare King, Mer".

Merida nodded.

...

"Please tell me you were at least successful" The older woman with curly hair said.

The younger one shook her head, "No, that stupid dragon began hurling fire at me, then to make things worse, the Queen burst into the room followed by the King. I couldn't handle them all".

The older woman walked over and grabbed the younger one by the shoulders.

"You listen to me, next time, because there will be a next time, you better not come home empty handed. I don't care if you have to kill the dragon or the King, just bring me the child, and be careful with the Queen, not only do I need her as well, but she is a dangerous woman, you understand?"

"Yes...Mother".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Dusty Castles & Broken Boxes.

Hiccup pushed open the large door, couching as the dust hit his face.

Merida walked inside with a sleeping Elinor in her arms, gaping at the old structure. It had been so long since she'd been here, almost like a life time ago.

Hiccup went to the carriage and began to take out the various suitcases.

"Holy sh- Merida, what the hell do you have in here?" Hiccup asked as he struggled to carry the large, green suitcase inside.

"Weapons".

"Did you bring an entire arsenal?".

"No, just whatever we need to defend ourselves" Merida said and walked away, climbing up the stairs that lead to the hallway, where she opened her old room.

It was covered in dust, and Merida cocked her head to one side, opening the window with a sudden jolt. She began to blow out air, which began to turn into a swift breeze, blowing all of the dust out the window.

She smiled and then lay Elinor down. Everything was just as she had left it, the bedpost still had the marks where she would slam her sword against it.

Hiccup didn't understand why she didn't use her powers when fighting, but just like Rapunzel, it helped her feel like herself again, helped her feel human.

She closed the door of the bedroom and walked back to Hiccup, grabbing her suitcase full of weapons in one hand and the one with Elinor's clothes in the other, picking them up like nothing.

Hiccup gaped at his wife as she carried both suitcases up the stairs, not even breaking a sweat. He picked up his and Merida's suitcase and followed her.

...

"So you already called them?" Merida asked as she swept the floor of the dining table.

"Yeah, they should be here in an hour or so" Hiccup said as he dusted the frames on the walls.

The castle was full of dust, mice, a few bats, and a lot of spiders. Hiccup had suggested using their powers to clean, but Merida refused, saying that it was his idea to come here without Maudie and the rest of the maids, so now he would clean it by hand.

They managed to clean most of the rooms, except the library. There was something with them and libraries, they loved to meet there, and hang out, but now it reminded Merida and Hiccup of the time they were forced to meet again, and had the argument that had truly ended their friendship.

_-Merida quickly shoved the clothes from her closet into her bag, not caring if she crumpled the dresses. _

_Rapunzel and Jack had already picked up their stuff, at different times though. Now it was just her and Hiccup. _

_She ran out into the carriage and shoved it into the trunk, turning around and heading back for her shoes and weapons. She looked at the room one last time before she closed the door and hurried down._

_"Is that all, Your Majesty?" the driver asked._

_Merida was about to nod, when she remembered that her mother's music box was still on the coffee table in the library._

_"Ah'll be right back" she said and rushed back inside._

_The library was dark, and the floorboards creaked under Merida's feet, but she managed to find her way to the coffee table at the other end of the room._

_Feeling her way around, she touched the cool metal of the silver box with emeralds and rubies coating the lid and sides in a swirly pattern._

_Merida smiled and began to rush back to the lobby, stumbling on a few fallen books. She sighed as she walked out, only to collide with someone._

_Merida stumbled back and tripped on her own two feet, dropping the music box._

_"Oh god, Mer, are you okay?" the voice asked. _

_Merida froze. She knew that voice. It haunted her in her dreams every night. The owner filling every thought she had._

_Merida looked up at Hiccup, who extended his left hand to her. She glanced at it, noticing the golden ring on his finger._

_Hiccup saw her looking at his wedding ring and quickly withdrew his hands._

_Merida turned her attention to the music box, there was a crack on it, and when she turned the key, the music came out distorted and wrong._

_"Ye... ye broke ma mother's music box" Merida said, struggling to keep any emotion out of her voice._

_"I'm so sorry. I can fix it i-" ._

_"NO"._

_Merida's voice startled Hiccup. He nodded and stepped back, letting her stand._

_She brushed the dirt from her dress and walked past him. _

_"Merida, wait" Hiccup said as he took a hold of her arm._

_Merida stopped, then turned to face him. Her cold glare sent shivers down Hiccup's back, and he struggled to get his words out._

_"I-I... why are you being like this?" he asked._

_Merida laughed, she actually laughed, a laugh so cold HIccup was scared of her response._

_"Ye wanna know why Ah'm like this? OKay, Ah'll tell ye."_

_Merida walked closer to Hiccup, until she was only a few inches from his face._

_"How would ye feel if the person ye loved suddenly cut ye off. Completely stopped talking to ye. And ye feel like they must have fallen off the face of the earth, because no matter how hard ye reach out to them, they pretend ye are not real. Then, suddenly, ye get a letter, from them, and in that letter, is an invite to a wedding, their wedding. Ye find out they are marrying someone else, without telling ye anything, and ye feel like yer heart has been ripped out of ye, then, to make things worse, someone sends ye a picture of the happy couple. And as ye stare at their smiling face, ye can't help but feel like a fool, for actually believing that someone like them could love someone like ye" Merida spat out, tears brimming her eyes._

_Hiccup stared at her, shocked. _

_Merida wiped the tear that fell and turned to leave._

_"No, wait" Hiccup said and grabbed her arm once again._

_Merida spun around and slapped his cheek, taking both of them by surprise._

_"Ah'm done, Hiccup. Ah want ye to just stop and leave meh alone, pretend Ah don't exist again. Ye didn't have any trouble doing that the first time"._

_Then she walked out._

**So that's chapter five. The reason Merida and the rest of them had to go back for their things in the flashback is because they left in a hurry and didn't take their things with them. So yeah, hope you enjoyed. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Chapter 6. Our protagonists finally find out who the mystery women that tried to hurt their children are. Yeah, I named Mother Nature, Isolde because I felt like it suited her, and I didn't feel like typing Mother Nature every time she was brought up or spoke, and I didn't want her to be nameless either. So yeah, I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6: Mother and Daughter.

They gathered in the dining room, sitting down in silence as Hiccup and Jack told the Guardians what had happened.

"So they're both women, of different ages you say?" North asked.

The four nodded.

"Rapunzel, how old did the woman you fought look like?".

"Well... she had black, curly hair, and pale skin. Also yellow eyes, like Pitch, but hers were more like a lime yellow while Pitch's were a more golden color" Rapunzel said and North nodded.

"And how did the younger one look, Merida?".

"She was about ma height, slender, pale yellow eyes, long, straight black hair, her skin was pale as well, and she had this scar on her cheek" Merida said.

North and the rest of the guardians shared a look.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well... we know who broke into the kid's rooms" North said.

He was silent for a moment, but no one dared to speak, waiting for him to keep talking.

"Their names ar Gothel and Lilith. They're Pitch's wife and daughter".

A gasp escaped Rapunzel lips, and Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"Wife and daughter?" asked Jack.

North nodded, "For many years, Pitch hid them in Nightmare Island, afraid that something could happen to them".

"Why would he be afraid?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, Lilith didn't get her scars all by herself. One night, many years ago, Pitch let Lilith go out and turn dreams into nightmares, a very big deal for them. But Lilith wasn't careful, she was sloppy, jamming nightmares into people's dreams. We were able to track her down easily, when we found her, she lashed at us, spitting nightmares out. In her sloppy attempt to escape, she lost control of the nightmares, and her emotions. Fear became her enemy, and the nightmares turned on her. She barely made it out of the village alive".

"Pitch never let her or Gothel leave their castle after that, seeing how weak Lilith was at controlling her emotions, he feared the same thing could happen to his wife".

"Okay... but why are they attacking us? For revenge? Are they mad we killed Pitch?" asked Jack.

North nodded, "He was a husband and father after all. Rapunzel, Merida, imagine someone murdered Jack or Hiccup, and left you without the love of your life and your children without a father, what would you?"

Rapunzel and Merida were silent, but Rapunzel spoke after a while.

"I would bring hell upon them and everything they love" she said, shocking everyone in the room, even herself.

"Ah... agree with Punz" Merida said.

"See" North said and gestured to Rapunzel and Merida.

"He may have been an evil son of a bitch, but he had a wife who loved him and a daughter who needed him. Now I'm not saying they're in the right, but try to understand their motives, think like them, try to figure out what you would do, and try to figure out what your next move would be. Think like the enemy and maybe you'll figure out what they plan to do" North said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so what now?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well, we need to figure out everything there is to know about Gothel, and Lilith" North said.

"Great, where are we going to find that out?" Merida asked.

North smiled, "Well, who else would know her better than her best friend in the whole wide world?".

...

"I still can't believe Isolde knew Gothel" Rapunzel said, drinking from her hot chocolate.

"Ah can't believe she never told us" Merida said.

"Well, Mother Nature is full of mysteries and secrets" Hiccup said as he sat down net to Merida, letting her lean against him.

"Still, she should have told us" Rapunzel said.

"I'm pretty sure she would have done it once the opportunity came up" Hiccup said.

"Now seems like the perfect opportunity" Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup laughed.

"No, you guys, Merida is right" Jack said.

"Ah am?".

Jack nodded, "Now is the perfect time to go asking for answers. She knew about Gothel and Lilith, and didn't bother to tell us anything, or thought it wasn't necessary. Now that the opportunity has sprung up, I say we go pay Isolde a visit, demand answers, not just about Gothel and Lilith, but about everything, why she made us immortal, why she granted us her powers, why we were chosen" Jack said.

"But Jack, she alr-".

"I know she said its because it was out destiny, but come on, that's a sucky ass excuse for an answer, I want to know the real reason, and I know you guys do too".

Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel looked at each other. Jack was right, they had wanted to know why Isolde did what she did for a long time.

"Okay, I'm in" Hiccup said.

"Well, Ah guess Ah'm in too" Merida said.

Everyone looked at Rapunzel.

"But what about Cas? and Cassia?" She asked.

"We'll have the guardians watch them" Jack said, "Come on, Punz".

"... Alright" Rapunzel said.

Everyone smiled. They agreed to leave tomorrow at noon, wishing to make it back before sunset, not knowing that the Queen of Nightmares watched from the shadows of a tall tree.

_'This is just too easy'_ she thought, then she pressed her hand on the tree's trunk, and sunk into the black hole that formed, transporting her to the cold and darkness of her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So chapter 7. Rapunzel may act a bit OC in one part, just saying. There isn't much to say, except sorry I took this long to upload it. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: Mother Nature.

They took off for Isolde's tree right after nine. They waved at the Guardians, who watched them from the doors, and then crossed the force field, something Sandy had cast over the castle.

Rapunzel and Jack rode their horses, while Hiccup and Merida flew on Toothless.

They spend the entire morning riding, stopping only for bathroom breaks and to eat. Merida hugged Hiccup's waist and let a sigh escape her lips as the air hit her face. She had to be more careful. She couldn't afford to be reckless anymore, like she had when Lilith came into Elinor's room. No, she had to keep her head straight, no more stupid actions that would end up in her having a dagger sunk into her shoulder. But she just couldn't help it, she didn't want anything to happen to her daughter, and she had to admit, that her actions were from fear. Fear of losing Elinor, or Hiccup.

"You okay?" asked Hiccup as he descended Toothless down to a clearing on the forest.

Merida nodded, and then hopped off when Toothless landed. Jack and Rapunzel got off their horses as well, then they gathered together.

"The forest will become too thick for Toothless to land" Hiccup said.

"It will be too thick for him or the horses to advance on foot" Jack said, pulling down the hood of his blue cape.

"Well, Isolde does like her privacy, knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack got a splinter or two" Rapunzel said and lowered the hood of her silver cape, just like Jack.

"So what now? We just leave Toothless alone with Maximus and Snowball?" Merida asked.

"Seems like that's the only choice" said Hiccup.

Both Merida and Rapunzel seemed nervous about leaving the animals alone. Maximus was smart, and could hide or get away easily, just like Toothless, but Snowball was another story.

"Snowball will be fine" Jack said.

Rapunzel didn't say anything, just nodded, and then they all walked off into the forest.

...

"Ah swear Ah'm gonna make Isolde get me a new cape" said Merida as she untangled her navy blue cape from another bush for the fourth time.

Hiccup chuckled and swiftly avoided the bushes with thorns, his brown cape unscathed, unlike Merida's.

"Would you just stop complaining, Puffyhead, all of our capes are torn" Jack said.

"Speak for yourself" said Rapunzel, her silver cape didn't have the slightest torn.

It always amazed Jack and Merida how graceful and poised Rapunzel was. Hiccup was pretty calm as well, walking without difficulty. They married their complete opposites, but that was okay, because it kept them in balance.

An hour or so later, they came upon another clearing, this one much larger, with a huge tree in the middle.

This was Isolde's magical, twisted tree. The tree could open a door, but not just any door, but the door to Isolde's lair. As rumors had it, Isolde's layer wasn't much more than a small cave covered in vines, small trees, and grass, a small pool of water in the middle. That was where she supposedly watched over Earth, and the Four Kingdoms.

"So... we just wait for her to show up?" asked Jack.

Rapunzel shook her head, "We're supposed to call her".

"Oh that's great, you wouldn't happen to have her number, huh Punz? Maybe send Miss Hothead a text" Jack said, sarcasm practically drooling from his mouth.

Rapunzel glared at him, and he shut up.

"Isolde, quit yer hiding and show yer freckled face already" Merida called, frustrated.

Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup looked at her with amazement. No one messed with Isolde, no one was stupid enough to, not after Larry the goblin 'disrespected' her. The only thing ever found were his charred shoes.

And speaking of the devil, dark clouds formed incredibly fast, and a bolt of lightning emerged from one of them, making its way to Merida, but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

The twisted tree began to, literally, untwist. It made an arch, but all they could see was the other side of the forest.

"Is this the magical door everyone talks about?" Jack asked, getting closer to it.

"Jack, stop" Rapunzel said.

"Its okay, Punz, its not even a magical door, just a-" a thick vine emerged from the archway, gripped Jack's foot, and pulled.

Jack gasped and fell down, clawing at the ground as the vine dragged him towards the arch, then, his body disappeared as he went through the door.

Rapunzel , Merida, and Hiccup followed him, stepping through. They looked back and saw the clearing, slowly vanishing as the door closed.

"You wanted to see me?" Isolde said.

She sat on her throne, made of vines, roots, and branches, a few flowers here and there.

"Ye owe meh a new cape" Merida said, after she finished taking in Isolde's lair.

So the rumors were true, a large cave covered in vines and flowers, trees stood on each corner of the room, and the ground was covered in grass.

Isolde stood and walked towards them. Her hair fell on her shoulders in soft, wavy strands of ruby-red hair. A flower crown decorated her hair, and her green, goddess-style dress fell down and dragged along the grass as she walked. Her right had held on to her magical staff, which was really just a long stick with a large, green gemstone, it resembled Jack's staff a lot.

"Isolde, we cam-" Rapunzel started, but Isolde held up her hand, silencing Rapunzel.

"I know why you're here" she said.

"You do?" asked Jack.

Isolde nodded, "Sit" she said and motioned to four spots in front of the pool of water. Roots grew from the ground, twisting and turning, creating chairs.

All four did so, and took a seat.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Isolde held up her hand again.

"You're here to ask me about Gothel, and her daughter, am I right?" she said.

They all nodded.

"Well, I don't know a lot about Gothel, but I-".

"Really? You don't know much about her?" Rapunzel asked.

Isolde looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Because I do recall someone telling me you two were very close. Best friends, sister even" Rapunzel said, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Who told you that?" asked Isolde, standing on the other side of the pool.

"Doesn't matter, answer me, Iz, how come you didn't tell us about your little friend? Huh? Why?".

"Watch your tone".

"No! Its you who has to watch her tone. You may have granted me the elements, but the moon and sun granted me much more. I'm not the dumb little girl you cursed, no, I am not just a Queen either. I am a _mother_, Iz" tears threatened to form, but Rapunzel blinked them away.

"That is why I beg you. Tell me, who is she". Rapunzel sank back to her seat and looked up at Isolde.

Mother Nature stared into those green eyes, eyes that looked a lot like hers, and felt a slight crack on her heart. Rapunzel was right, she had cursed them at such a young age, without much of an explanation.

"Her name is Gothel Black. She is the Queen of Nightmares" Isolde said. She waved her left hand over the pool, and the water rose, taking the form of a young woman.

"A long time ago, back when our land, New Perigord, was new, and I had only been Mother Nature for a few hundred years, I met a woman. A nice, mortal, human. She had the hair black as night, pale skin, and grey eyes. She was different though. No one from her village was fond of her, because she was, what humans call, a witch. People feared her, and soon enough, she began to fear herself."

"Then, one night, while I was walking through the woods on Earth, I saw people picking on her, calling her awful names. I don't know what compelled me to, but as they began to pick up stones and hurl them at her, I lost my temper and slammed my staff onto the ground, a massive crack forming between Gothel and the villagers. They looked at her in fear, but retreated. I began to walk away, when I heard her voice, 'Thank you' she said".

"She saw you" asked Jack as he held Rapunzel's hand.

Isolde nodded. "It surprised me too".

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, there was nothing I could say to explain what I'd done. So, I told her. Everything, about me, Manny and Sol, the Guardians, Pitch, The 8 Great Kings, everything I knew about our people and magical beings". Isolde said, the a new figure rose from the water, and took on Isolde's shape.

"Since she was a witch, I taught her everything I knew about magic, and with time, and lots of practice, she became the most powerful witch to walk the Earth. I remember she would always ask me about home, what is was like, and I would tell her everything that happened. She loved hearing of New Perigord. But... one day, she didn't want to hear about it anymore, she wanted to see it".

The shapes moved with Isolde's words, "How I wished I could take her with me, show her everything. But, The king of Earth forbid it".

"King of Earth?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, a man by the name of Sam Winchester. He and his brother are two of the Great 8 Kings".

"Brother?" asked Jack.

"Yes, Dean Winchester, his brother. He is the King of our world".

"What do you mean?".

"There are 8 Great kings, one for each planet, the King of Mercury, the King of Venus, the King of Earth, the king of Mars, and so on".

"But, if there is a king for each planet, then shouldn't there be one in Pluto?" asked Hiccup.

Isolde shook her head, "Each planet sustain life, except Pluto. When the 8 Kings became the rulers, they decided that no one shall live there, I don't know why, but they did. Anyways, both Dean and Sam forbid a mortal cross over to our world. So I told her no. She was angry, but kept begging. For years she begged me to take her, then one day, I had enough. I told her I couldn't, and that even if I could I wouldn't do it. I told her that mortals didn't belong there".

"I left Earth, and refused to return after that. Years passed, centuries even, and I forgot about her. Then, while I strolled through Spring, I saw it. A dark shadow lurking by the trees. I called out to it, demanded it to show its face, and it did. Gothel emerged from the shadows. She looked just the way she had when I had last seen her. Except her skin was much paler, almost white, and her lips were no longer the rosy pink I remembered, but a dark red, and her eyes, they were...".

"Golden" Rapunzel said.

Isolde nodded. "I felt terrified. The Gothel I knew had died a long time ago, and was replaced by that, that witch. When I thought things couldn't get worse, Pitch appeared from the shadows as well. He stood besides her, held her hand, and called her darling. Then I understood. Gothel was a powerful witch, and I knew what Pitch had done that to her. He made her his wife, made her give herself to him, made her sell her soul. A process which meant she was no longer mortal, and that she could cross through to our world".

"Oh my god" Rapunzel whispered.

"How do we kill her?" asked Merida, speaking again after a long while.

"You... you can't. Not by yourself. You need a special knife".

"What kind of knife?" asked Hiccup.

"Not any that you can make, sadly. This knife was created by a very powerful sorcerer, probably the most powerful in all the 8 planets, you may have heard of him. His name is Samuel Colt, and the knife you are looking for you will not find in his possession".

"Wait, _the_ Samuel Colt?" asked Hiccup.

Isolde nodded.

"What do you mean the knife is not in his possession?" asked Rapunzel.

"It was stolen".

"By who?" asked Merida.

Isolde looked at them with an expression that said 'Guess'.

They all spoke as one, thinking the same thing.

"Pitch".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Children.

"I don't get it, what is so special about that knife that Pitch risked his life to steal it from Samuel Colt?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's not a knife, more like a special dagger. What makes it so special, is that it can kill everything" Isolde said and she waved her arm, the floating silhouettes of water dropped, and an image appeared.

It looked like any ordinary dagger, wooden handle, steel blade, it looked normal.

"That, my friends, is The Colt" Isolde said.

"It looks normal" Merida mumbled.

"Yes, it does. Samuel cast a spell on it to make it look like a simple dagger".

"When you say it can kill everything, does that mean it can kill us?" Rapunzel asked.

Isolde nodded.

"Why did Samuel Colt make it then? I mean, it's as much a threat to him as it is to us" Rapunzel asked again.

"Well, Samuel had good intentions, he planned to hunt down every monster who tried to cause harm to us, the mortals, and any other being. Of course, it never occurred to him that he'd lose it, and that it would be taken to the darkest place to ever exist".

Hiccup gasped, "You don't mean..."

Isolde nodded once more, "Yes, Pitch took The Colt to Purgatory".

More gasps. Purgatory was the place where the most horrifying monsters, demons, ghosts and other dark creatures went. No one dared to even step near Purgatory, for fear of getting sucked in.

"So I'm guessing that's where Pitch lives, or lived" Jack said.

"Yes, his castle resides in the heart of Purgatory" Isolde said as she went to sit on her throne.

"But, Samuel Colt is the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist, why would he be afraid of going to get The Colt back?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Samuel is the most powerful of his kind, but there just some things that not even he would want to see" with that, Isolde waved her arm and the twisted tree began to open the door again.

They all got up, slightly hesitant on leaving, still having questions to ask. But, knowing Isolde, when she was done talking she was _done _talking. They walked in a single filed line towards the door, then her voice called out to them.

"Wait".

They all turned and looked at her with puzzled faces.

Her eyes were wide, and she took large steps as she walked to the pool.

She whispered something in another language, and watched the waters in the pool swirl. She saw things they could not see, which made them worry even more as her face grew horrified.

"Isolde..." Rapunzel said.

Isolde looked up at them, then grabbed her staff, and rushed towards them.

"We have to go" she said, pushing them out into the clearing. She turned and closed the door, whispering a few more words, before turning around and pushing them towards the thick woods.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Merida asked as she pulled away from Isolde's grasp and stood her ground.

"Merida, now is not the time" Isolde said.

"No, Ah'm not going anywhere until yo-" Merida stopped, and placed a hand on her chest, at the same time that Rapunzel did as well.

Merida, Isolde, and Rapunzel shared a look of alarm, then said un unison, before darting into the thick forest.

"The children".

...

Rapunzel stumbled out of the thick woods, her dress and cape ripped, scratches on her face, her braided hair mangled. The rest emerged after her, looking just as bad.

Rapunzel rushed to Maximus, jumped on him, and took a firm hold of the reins.

"Go, Max".

The horse didn't need to be told twice as he took off. Jack got on Snowball and followed her, while Hiccup and Merida took to the air on Toothless.

Isolde just stood and closed her eyes. A pained look came over her as a strange sound was heard. It sounded like bones cracking. A look of pure agony crossed oer her face, and she fell to her knees. Her back arched, and she let out a yelp. Then, came the sound of tissue being ripped. She dug her fingers into the soil, and almost smiled as she felt them.

No one but the hidden creatures of the land saw this. Slowly, a pair of wings began to emerge from Isolde's back. She breathed heavily as the wings finally emerged, and extended. They were huge, barely fitting in the clearing. They were the color of the soil, and of the bark on trees.

She flapped the slightly, wincing, but then began to flap them more fiercely, letting them lift her from the ground. She rose higher and higher, until she was able to spot Hiccup and Merida on Toothless, Rapunzel and Jack just beneath them on their horses.

She flapped her wings and flew towards them, catching up easily.

Merida and Hiccup cast her a questioning look, but she shook her head. Questions would be asked later.

...

As soon as the castle came into view, Rapunzel knew something was wrong. She jumped off Max, stumbling a little, but then picked up her skirts and rushed towards the doors, except, there were no doors to rush to. Something had kicked them down. Rapunzel stopped for a second, deciding whether to go in, but she caught sight of black sand on the floor, and she no longer cared.

"North?" she shouted and she stepped into the lobby.

She waited for a response, and when nothing came, she rushed towards the stairs, taking two at at time, and ran towards her room, where Cas and Cassia had been sleeping the morning.

North was inside, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were there too.

They had distraught look on their faces as they saw her come in, taking in her appearance.

Jack and Isolde ran into the room. No one said anything.

Merida ran in, with Hiccup behind her.

"Elinor is not in h-" she saw the broken window, shredded bed, broken furniture, and clothes and toys scattered everywhere, just like in her room.

"No..." Rapunzel said, still looking at North.

"Rapunzel... I'm so sorry".

"No!" Rapunzel said, a sob escaping her lips.

The children were gone, taken by Gothel, who took them to Purgatory.

Isolde walked out of the room, and headed down the stairs. It was suddenly pouring outside, large, grey clouds covered the sky. Thunder rumbled, and flashes of lightning struck the sky. Isolde knew it was the emotions of Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack causing this. she only prayed Earth wasn't affected.

She was soaked as soon as she stepped out. She whistled, a sing song whistle, and a white dove appeared. She held out her hands and let in land on them. Bringing the small animal close to her lips, she whispered something, then pulled back and looked at the bird. It nodded, confirming that it understood. It flew off, no bothered by the rain.

Isolde just prayed the bird got the message to Dean in time, before Gothel did anything to the children, or worse, before the Kings and Queens did something stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deals.

"These are my children, North, how can you possible ask me to keep calm?" Rapunzel asked in a frantic voice.

They'd gone to the pole, deciding the castle wasn't safe.

"I understand, but you can't just barge into Purgatory like that, they'd tear you apart in minutes" North said back, his voice loud and commanding.

Rapunzel didn't argue. She was tired of arguing with North, and everyone else.

Two days had passed, and they didn't know a thing. Isolde had left yesterday, saying she had business to take care of, typical.

"Punz, come with meh" said Merida, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder, leading her towards North's study.

"Don't tell me to calm down" Rapunzel said as Merida closed the door.

"Ah'm not. Ah just want to tell ye that North is right. We have to keep our heads and think this through. We can't just walk into Purgatory unarmed and defenseless".

"We wouldn't be def-".

"Yes we would. Punz, our powers won't work in Purgatory. We'd be powerless, vulnerable" Merida said.

Rapunzel seemed to think about that. If they were powerless, then they would be dead in seconds, even in Merida was an experienced fighter.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Rapunzel.

Merida was quiet. She didn't know. She'd never thought her child would be taken from her.

"Ah don't know..."

Silence followed that, then someone else broke it.

"I do" a female voice said. They turned, expecting to see Tooth, but the yellow-eyed-woman who stood there was far from even being mistaken for the Tooth Fairy.

...

"Rapunzel's not wrong, you know that, North" Bunny said.

"I know. But if we let her just march in there, she'll be dead within the hour".

"But the longer the kids are with Gothel, the more in danger they are in. I mean, who knows what she's capable of doing" Tooth said.

"Gothel would never hurt a child" Isolde said, appearing out of thin air.

"And you know this because...? I mean don't get me wrong, I know you cared for her, but you have to realize that she is no longer human" Jack said.

" I do realize, Jack. But you have to realize that like Rapunzel and Merida, she is a mother. She won't hurt the children".

"Then why did she take them?" asked Hiccup.

"To use them against you. She's trying to lure you into Purgatory, so she can kill you" Isolde said.

"Why does she need to lure us into Purgatory to kill us?" asked Jack.

"Because, that's where her powers are strongest, and also because Dean would stop her before she even lay a finger on you".

"So... Dean won't let her hurt us, yet he'll let her take our kids" Hiccup said.

"NO! Dean would never let that happen. Not on his watch, Gothel took us all by surprise, even him" Isolde said, a strange look coming over her face as she talked about the King of their world.

_'Is she...? No... impossible' _Jack thought, taking in the look in Isolde's eyes.

"Trust me. Now, what we have to do, is go to Dean, ask him for help. He's the only on who can step into Purgatory and get the children back".

"How are you so sure he will do it? Or that he even can?" Jack asked, watching Isolde's reaction.

"Because he is our King, the most powerful man to exist in out world. And because it is the right thing to do" Isolde said.

_'unbelievable... she is' _Jack thought again, and despite the situation, he actually smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

Jack motioned for Hiccup to get closer. As Jack whispered his new discovery, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Holy shit".

The words escaped Hiccup's lips before he could stop them. Everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

"Something wrong?" asked Isolde.

Hiccup shook his head, trying hard to hide his grin. He couldn't believe he was actually smiling, yet he was.

"No, I just agree with you. We should go pay Dean a visit. Where does he live?" asked Hiccup.

"Up there" Isolde said, pointing up.

"The sky?" asked Jack.

"Yes, well sorta. His castle stands on what the mortals call Heaven" Isolde said.

"Heaven? Okay, so the mortals call it heaven, what do we call it?" asked Hiccup.

"Avalaris" Isolde answered.

"Fancy" Jack said, "So how do we get there?".

"Snowglobe" North said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Okay then, I'll go get Punz" Jack said, walking away towards North's study, where he saw Rapunzel and Merida go in.

Everyone waited for him to return, but when Jack opened the door and stepped inside, they just heard him exclaim.

"What the hell?".

...

_- "What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked._

_Gothel chuckled at the venom in her voice._

_"Why, to offer you a deal" she said._

_"Why would we make deals with ye, ye low-life witch?" Merida asked, stepping slightly in front of Rapunzel._

_"Well, do you want to see your kids or not?"._

_Merida and Rapunzel didn't answer._

_"I'll take that as a yes" Gothel said, then crossed the room in seconds, planted her fingers on Rapunzel's and Merida's forehead. _

_Everything went black._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Run.

_There was snow everywhere. It covered the land, the trees, and fell fluently from the skies._

_Rapunzel didn't remember how she got there, she just was. She wore her wedding dress, a laced corset with a sweet heart neckline, a pink ribbon on her natural waist, and a tool skirt._

_She was barefoot, but the snow didn't hurt or freeze her feet. She began to look around, taking in her entire surroundings._

_She was back in the field. The field with the large forest surrounding it, where Isolde had first appeared to her, told her she was the one. The one who would rule, protect, and bring Spring._

_"Hello?" Rapunzel called out, but no one answered, no one human at least._

_A small, sing-song like whisper came from behind her. She turned and saw, well she didn't really know what it was, a small, ghostly creature. It had large eyes, and floated in mid-air._

_Rapunzel, walked towards it, cautiously, and before she could touch it, it disappeared. Then appeared again, farther away. She walked to it again, and it disappeared once more. It appeared once more, except it wasn't alone, more ghostly figures were behind it, all forming a sort of...line? no, a path? did they want her to follow them?._

_The small creatures whispered again, as if saying yes. So she did. _

_She followed them for hours, not knowing where exactly she was going, but still following, through the forest of large trees. _

_Suddenly, the creatures vanished, and Rapunzel found herself lost. Still surrounded by trees. Then she heard a growl. A growl that chilled her all the way to her bones. She knew that growl._

_She dared herself to half turn, and she gasped as she saw them. Huge, hideous dogs stood there, so horrible she couldn't even describe them. They bared their long, sharp teeth at her, they dug their long talons into the snow, readying themselves to charge. Tears of terror filled Rapunzel's eyes, and she turned around, trying to block out their growls. _

_"Run"._

_The voice shook her awake, and she grabbed the skirts of her dress and ran. She ran with all the force she had, refusing to look back, she already knew they were following her._

_She could hear their paws hit the ground, their jagged breaths and howls as they chased her. She tried to keep her mind in focus, remembering something Bunny had once told her._

_"Fear, doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up"._

_Okay, she looked around her, looking for a way to escape. But there was none. Then, her heart sank as she saw that the forest would come to and end. _

_When she got to the edge, she looked down. A river lay below, its dark, rough waters roared through the large rocks. She glanced back, the dogs were closing in._

_She could either jump, which would probably kill her, or she could stay and fight, either way, she probably wouldn't make it out alive._

_Then, that last second before the first dog reached her, she turned, and jumped, readying herself to meet the cold waters below._

_..._

Merida groaned, the ground was hard, and the room was cold. She cracked her eyes open, only to see black walls.

She sat up slowly, eyeing the black walls and floors.

A small cry came from behind her, and she turned to see Elinor, and Cas and Cassia. They were in cages, each in a separate one.

Merida crawled towards Elinor's, taking her small hands in hers.

"Elinor, are ye okay?" she asked.

Elinor just looked at her mom, not being able to answer. Tears slowly fell down Merida's cheek.

"Oh, baby, Ah thought something terrible had happened to ye" she whispered.

Rapunzel, who was still unconscious, stirred, and then began to wake up.

She gasped when she saw where she was, and let out a relieved sigh as she saw her kids.

"Cas, Cassia" she said, rushing to them, reaching through the bars and grabbing their hands.

"Nice little reunion ya'll have there" Gothel grinned, appearing behind them

Bothe Rapunzel and Merida turned, rising to their feet and standing in front of the cages.

"What kind of monster puts children in cages?" Rapunzel asked.

Gothel stopped grinning, and walked over to Rapunzel, glaring into her green eyes.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart, you're in my turf now" she said, towering slightly over Rapunzel. Even so, the Queen of Spring glared right back, not backing down.

...

"Jack, stop", North said.

Jack looked up at North, and then down to the floor.

Ice, not frost, covered it, and part of the walls.

"What else am I supposed to do? My wife and children are missing".

North was about to respond, before crashing sound was heard, and Bunny's voice came through, cursing.

"Goddamit, Hiccup put the damned plushy bear down".

North sighed, then walked over to his study, stepped inside, and closed the door.

Hiccup's voice was heard, yelling, but then North's rang over his, telling him to calm down.

Jack sat on the ground, and put his head on his arms, trying to breathe. He prayed to the 8 Kings that nothing happened to Rapunzel, or the kids, or Merida.

Hiccup, North, and Bunny emerged after a few minutes of talking, and Jack rose from his spot on the ground.

Hiccup walked past him, heading down to where the where the elfs made North's cookies, looking for Toothless. North walked over to Jack and spoke before Jack could ask what they had spoken about.

"Get your staff, we're going to Avalaris".


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, Chapter 11, I have mixed feelings for this chapter because I hate and love to write these type of scenes, and because it just doesn't seem good in my mind, but oh well. Anyways, sorry I took a while, but I've been busy with school, I want to thank those who reviewed, thank you, I appreciate your feedback a lot. So, yeah, Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11: Just Beginning.

_She was back. Back on the field, in her wedding dress, and the small, blue creatures appeared to her._

_She shook her head fiercely, backing away as she did so._

_"No... I'm not going" she said, and the creatures whispered, as if telling her she had to._

_She shook her head again._

_"Why s-should I? So you can just leave me there, with those hideous h-hell hounds? I'd rather not"._

_The creatures' whispers got desperate and continued to grow louder as they began to slowly float towards her, their united whispers now sounding like loud cries._

_Rapunzel covered her ears, and grimaced as their cries got louder, hurting her ear drums. She let out a scream, feeling like her ear drums were about to burst._

_She had finally had enough, and turned around and ran on the opposite direction._

_The shrieks seemed to follow her for a while, but then began to fade as she ran farther away, and when she finally couldn't hear them anymore, she stopped and dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. She kept her position for who knows how long, and didn't even notice that it had begun to snow._

_She glanced up at the sky, questioningly, then just laid down, savoring the coldness, still trying to catch her breath._

_As she lay there, looking up at the sky, she began to wonder... how on earth had she gotten there. Last thing she remembered was being in Gothel's castle, on Purgatory._

_'Jack...' thoughts of him slammed into her head, and small tears filled her eyes. _

_Then the growling began, and Rapunzel sat up, coming face to face with it. The hell-hound peered into her eyes, and she peered into its eyeless sockets._

_Rapunzel had barely let a gasp escape her lips when they pounced. There were two of them this time, but it was still enough to overpower her, heck, one was enough._

_The first one lunged at her, and dragged its long talons against her chest and abdomen, ripping the corset and leaving gashes on her skin, which oozed golden liquid. Blood. Immortal blood to be exact._

_She let out pained screams, the second hound chewing away at her leg, while the first sank its fangs into her shoulder._

_She cried out to Manny, and Sol, but after a bit more mangling, her screams finally went silent._

...

Rapunzel's head shot up as she woke up. A gasp escaped her. She breathed heavily, and tried to wipe away the cold sweat that ran down her face, but she couldn't.

_'What the-?'_ She glanced at her hands and saw iron cuffs around her wrists, cuffs which were connected to chains, which were connected to two, slim, black pillars, one on each side of her.

"Punz?" Merida called out.

She was chained just like Rapunzel, the chain on Rapunzel's left side and the one on Merida's right both connected to the same pillar.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked. The last thing she remembered was standing up to Gothel, then... then she dreamt again.

"Good question, Deary" a voice said.

Both Rapunzel and Merida looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. It clearly wasn't Gothel's, no, this voice was much younger.

A girl walked into the light, she looked like she would have been a teenager on earth, and stood in front of them.

"Ye" Merida said, venom in her voice.

"Yes... me" the girl said, and made dramatic gestures.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

The girl did a good job of looking offended, and then broke into a awful smile.

"Why, Rapunzel, I would've thought you'd have known my name by now" she said.

"Princess Lilith Black, of the Nightmares" she said, and bowed.

Rapunzel's gaze hardened, and she glared at her, although if looks could kill, it was Merida's who would have cremated the girl on the spot.

"Why the hard looks? I thought you would enjoy your... lovely chambers" she said, smirking as she gestured to the room.

"Lilith" Gothel said, emerging from the shadows. Lilith's smile vanished and she turned to face her.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked.

Gothel didn't say anything, and just gave her a look that said she should know what to do.

"Oh, right away" Lilith said, and scurried off.

Gothel watched her go, a disapproving look on her face. Then she turned and faced Rapunzel and Merida.

"Where are my kids?" Rapunzel asked, struggling against the chains.

"Relax, your furry monkeys are fine" Gothel said.

"Where are they?" Rapunzel insisted.

Gothel gave her a hard look, and took a step forward.

"Where they belong... in their cages, like the monkeys they are" she spat. "Although I'm not surprised, seeing who their mothers are".

Merida bared her teeth, and actually growled at Gothel, while Rapunzel just glared.

"Oh, spare the looks, girls, it won't lessen your punishment".

"Punishment?" asked Merida.

She didn't answer, just smiled wickedly, and the called out to her daughter.

"Lilith, bring the..._ stuff_" .

Lilith strolled in, pushing a small cart. It had bowls, buckets, daggers of different sizes, beakers, jars and lots of things. Gothel strolled towards it, and looked over the items, smiling. She looked at Lilith expectantly, and smiled again when she took out a box.

It was a long box, for holding long objects. It was made of black, plain wood. Gothel opened it, and revealed a long, slender dagger.

It had a black blade, a silver cross-guard and pommel, and a wooden grip. It had two initials engraved into it, some other markings as well, and when Gothel lifted it into the light, Rapunzel caught sight of them.

She gasped, which drew everyone's attention. Gothel smiled, and walked to Rapunzel, kneeled in front of her, and held the knife in front of them.

"Isn't she a beauty? I'm guessing you know what this it" Gothel said.

"The...Colt" Rapunzel said in a whisper.

"Yes. Samuel Colt's infamous dagger, The Colt".

She rose to her feet and walked back to the cart, setting the dagger down, gently. She reached for a bucket and walked towards Merida, stopping when she was a few feet in front of her. Before Merida could say anything, Gothel threw the bucket's contents on her. Merida gasped, and shivered. Water, _ice_ cold water.

"This water, this is the same water that the Titanic sailed over when it went under" Gothel said, and then set it down, a distant look on her face as she remembered the sight of the gorgeous ship going under the ice water, the people's screams, and toddler's cries. Such good memories for her.

Merida shivered, her lips turning blue, if the cold water wasn't enough, the coldness of the room worsened her situation. Gothel retrieved another bucket, and threw the water at Rapunzel. She gasped as she felt the iciness of it seep into her skin. This made the water in the lake of Winter seem like just a cup of water with just one ice-cube.

"I hope you enjoyed that, cause I have a lot more from where that came from" Gothel said in a menacing voice, and then grabbed a simple dagger, dipped it in black liquid, and then began to advance towards Merida, Lilith dragging the cart closer as well.

The pillars seemed to rise, making both Merida and Rapunzel have to stand on their feet,and even then, their hands were raised high above their heads.

Gothel smiled, and then sank part of the blade's tip into Merida's abdomen and dragged it down. The simple touch seemed to rile her up, and she let out a yelp, trying to back away.

"Is that...?" Merida didn't finish.

"A nightmares blood, laid to rest under Purgatory's black moon" Gothel said.

Nightmare blood laid to rest under Purgatory's black moon made it dangerous to anyone, mortal or not. It couldn't kill immortals, but it was still poisonous to them, usually making them really sick when exposed to a small amount. Gothel was allergic to it as well, but she didn't seem to care as she dipped the blade into the blood and then plunged it into Merida.

Merida gasped at first, her mouth opening, readying itself to release the scream of pain as the dagger sunk deeper into her stomach, golden blood staining her dress. The scream never came though, instead, she began to cough out blood. She kept her eyes on Gothel, the shock keeping her from moving, who looked at her with cold hatred.

Rapunzel watched in horror as Gothel dragged the dagger around, stabbed some more, and made her way up to Merida's arm. The way Gothel's eyes lit up as she sliced the skin, and heard Merida finally begin to let out pained screams, sickened Rapunzel.

Merida let her head fall, spitting more blood and staring at the ground, where her blood formed a large pool on the floor, dripping from her clothes, her body going somewhat limp. Gothel stepped back, looking at her work, a pensive look crossing her face. She stayed like that for a minute, and decided that it wasn't enough, so she went back to the cart and grabbed a syringe. She dipped the long needle into clear liquid, and filled it with a generous amount.

She walked back to Merida, who was having trouble paying attention, the pain making her dizzy.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked, afraid of the answer.

"Siren's tears" Lilith answered.

"What?NO, STOP-" but Gothel had already sunk the needle into Merida's neck, and spilled the liquid into her veins.

Merida's eyes widened and she let out a choked scream, tilting her head back, her body shaking violently . Gothel watched in amusement, and waved her hand, which made the cuffs around Merida's wrists spring open, letting her drop to the ground, writhing as the liquid made its way around her body. Her eyes became red, and tears spilled down her cheeks as she clutched her stomach with one hand and her neck with the other.

Gothel smirked, clearly enjoying the sight, and went to drop the syringe on the cart, picking up the bottle of siren's tears. She walked towards Merida again, ignoring Rapunzel's pleads to leave her alone.

She gripped Merida's wild curls, and brought her into a sitting position, then tilted her head back. She motioned for Lilith to come and hold her arms and head back. Lilith did so, and Gothel began to pry Merida's mouth open.

She then proceeded to dump the contents into Merida's mouth, making her cough and gag, and scream as she swallowed the tears.

"Come one, swallow it you worthless mutt" Gothel said as she dumped the last of the tears and closed Merida's mouth.

Merida looked at Gothel, and Rapunzel wished she hadn't done what she did. Merida spit the water on Gothel's face, and then started to cough. Gothel let go of Merida's hair, and wiped her face in disgust, then she slapped Merida's cheek.

"Lilith, step back" Gothel said, she grabbed another bucket, and dumped the water on Merida, who yelped as it hit her wounds.

She then grabbed a piece of wood, which began to extend into a large staff, and walked towards Merida.

She stopped just before she stepped on the pool of water on the floor, and whispered a few words, then she raised the staff and slammed it on the ground. Electricity sparked from it, and made its way towards Merida. Her body arched and shook as the electricity ran through it, a stream of tears fell from her eyes, and she let out a another scream, her voice sounding hoarse.

"That will teach you. Try anything else and I'll be forced to go fetch little Elinor" she threatened as Merida kept shaking violently.

She lifted the staff, and Merida laid still.

Gothel grabbed the dagger with nightmare blood again, dipped it into the jar, and walked back towards Merida.

"Don't fall asleep, Deary" she said, and nudged Merida with her foot "We are just beginning".


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it seems Jack and Hiccup will finally meet the infamous Dean Winchester, King of their world. I hope I didn't write Dean too much out of character, but if I did, just tell me, it is my first time writing him. So, yeah, and also, any Destiel shippers reading this? Cause if you are, I think you might like to know that Cas is in this story as well. You might be wondering why Rapunzel named her son after him, but don't worry, I'll let you all know how Rapunzel met Cas and how they became very close friends in the next chapter. With all of that out of the way, I'll give you and this chapter some alone time. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Avalaris.

Gothel wiped her bloodied hands on a rag, not bothering to glance at Rapunzel and Merida, who lay on the ground, drenched in cold water and blood. Their bodies torn and broken.

Their clothes barely hanging on to their bodies . They lay motionless on the ground, Merida finally unconscious, while Rapunzel stared at the wall blankly. Her eyes glazed with the tears she had shed until she felt she had completely run out. Her breathing was slow, and the pain she felt was unbearable, making her wish Gothel would just kill her. Then her thoughts would drift to Jack, and her kids.

_'Castiel...can you hear me?' _she asked, then somehow managed to crack a smile, feeling stupid for thinking he would hear her prayer all the way to Avalaris.

...

Despite Rapunzel's doubt, Cas had in fact heard her. Her voice drifted into his mind while he slept, and then converted into a dream, or more like a nightmare, where he saw everything that happened to her. The sight was so horrid Cas couldn't watch any longer and forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes and sit up quickly, a gasp escaping his lips.

_'Rapunzel' _Cas thought, as he rubbed his eyes _'Oh no...'_.

"Cas?" a voice asked.

Cas looked back to see Dean, his voice groggy from being awakened, staring at him, worry in his eyes. He sat up as well and put a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean, its... its Rapunzel..."

...

Jack stared at the large, white castle in front of him. It was so huge he had to crane his head all the way back just to see the entire thing, and even then he had to scoot back a few feet.

"So this is Avalaris?" he asked, also taking in the vast woods that surrounded the castle. He'd expected more.

"Yeah" said Isolde, a strange look crossing over her face.

"I gotta say, I would have expected a lot more... majesticness" Jack said.

"Well, Dean likes the simple things".

"So, if this is the place where all the good souls come, then does that mean the king is...dead?" asked Jack.

Isolde shook her head.

"Souls aren't the only thing here, living magickind live here too, the good kind, you just can't tell because they blend in with the souls. In here, the souls carry on living, even though their bodies are no longer breathing, they somehow manage to continue their lives here. Dean isn't dead either, he's immortal, just like you and me".

Jack nodded.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or what?" asked Bunny, he walked over to the massive door and raised his hand, but before he could pound on it, the door opened.

Bunny looked back at his friends, but they all shrugged and began to walk forward. The inside was even more impressive than the outside, white and gold decorating everything.

"This way" said a voice right next to Hiccup, making him jump. A girl stood there, dressed in a simple, white cotton dress, red hair resting perfectly on her shoulders.

"Anna?" asked Isolde, and walked over to her.

"Isolde..." Anna said, the sight of her old friend taking her in by surprise.

"It's been so long" said Isolde, and wrapped her arms around Anna, who returned it after getting over her surprise.

"Yeah, it has".

"We're here to-"

"Yes, I know why you are here, Dean is expecting you" Anna said, and began to walk down the large corridor, turned left, passing a few doors, making a few turns, not bothering to slow down even though Jack kept getting behind as he lingered here and there to take it all in, before she finally stopped in front of one.

A music room, with a piano, harp, violin, and many other musical objects. The room had lots of windows and was very well lit, Jack noticed, and glass double doors on the other side of the room.

Anna walked across the room and opened them, and then stepped outside.

_'A garden?' _Jack thought as the walked outside and past various flower beds, fountains, and benches, walking toward the entrance of what looked like a maze.

This place was really not that different from Rapunzel's old castle, so simple yet elegant.

Anna didn't even hesitate to step into the maze, clearly knowing her way around the place. As they walked , Jack noticed the way Isolde began to walk slower and slower, almost as if she didn't want to get there.

"You alright?" Jack asked, walking up next to her.

His voice seemed to startle Isolde, but she nodded.

"Peachy".

Jack was about to say something, but then he bumped into Hiccup, who had stopped walking, just like everybody else.

He made his way to the front of the group and saw Anna, walking towards a villa, much like the one in winter, except this one was made of white marble instead of blue. She walked up to the door, knocked on it softly, before opening and walking inside, making a gesture with her hand telling them to wait there.

She was gone for probably ten seconds before she opened the door and motioned for them to walk inside.

When Jack walked inside, he was surprised to see the King of Avalaris looking all comfortable in a simple shirt and pants, sitting on a chair drinking whiskey.

When he saw them enter, he rose and walked over to them, a small smile on his lips as he greeted North and the guardians, obviously knowing them.

"North, it's been such a long time" he hugged North briefly "It's good to see you".

"It's good to see you too, Dean" North said.

Dean smiled, and then moved to hug Tooth, he patted Sandy's shoulder, and nodded at Bunny, then his eyes locked with Isolde's.

Another piece of the puzzle clicked in place, by the guilty look on Dean's face, and the hurt-filled look in Isolde's eyes, Jack understood, but he wasn't the only one. Hiccup watched with amazement as Dean and Isolde shared a long look, before the door to the villa opened and another man, dressed in all white like Dean, stepped in.

Unlike Dean, his body was slimmer, less muscular, and he was shorter. He had black hair, and ocean-blue eyes. He stopped short when he saw Isolde, and Jack could see slight resentment in his eyes.

"Cas..." said Dean.

"Cas?" asked Jack.

The man, Cas, turned to Jack and approached him, extending his hand out.

"Castiel, pleasure to finally meet you, Jack".

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked, not shaking the man's hand.

Cas withdrew his hand, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I, uh, I used to be friends with your wife" Cas said.

"Rapunzel?".

Cas nodded.

"How the hell do you know her?" Jack asked, taking a step towards Cas.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Gothel has her and the Queen of Summer locked up in her dungeon in Purgatory, doing awful things to them".

"What kind of things?" Jack asked.

Cas didn't answer.

"Answer me" Jack said, and reached out and grabbed the collar of Cas's shirt, gripping it tightly, taking everyone by surprise.

"Hey!" Dean said, crossing the room quickly and prying Jack's hands from Cas's shirt, "Don't touch him", Dean glared at Jack.

As Jack watched the strange look exchanged between Dean ans Cas, and the way Isolde had to turn away, the last piece of the puzzle clicked.

"Wait... are you two...?" Jack didn't finish the question.

Dean turned to him, "Yes, we are" then grabbed Cas's hand and laced his fingers through his, "You have a problem with that?".

Jack shook his head.

"So..." North prompted after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Cas, you said Gothel had Rapunzel and Merida locked up in Purgatory?"

Cas nodded.

"What is she doing to them?" asked Hiccup.

"...horrible things, North... she's torturing them, trying to break them".

"But why?".

Cas and Dean exchanged another look, before Dean answered.

"We believe she is trying to, I know this will sound weird, but we think she is trying to get them to give her their grace".

"What? But why would Gothel want it?" asked Tooth.

"Simple" ,shrugged Dean, "Their grace will make her more powerful, powerful enough to take on the kings of Autumn and Winter"

"And if she does, then she will take their grace, and her power will grow. We believe she is trying to gather up as much grace as possible" Cas added.

"But why? And what is grace?" asked Jack.

"Seriously? You don't know what a magickind's grace is?" Dean asked, and Jack shook his head, earning a face palm from Bunny.

"Grace, it's kind of the power center of everyone's powers, we all have it, you, me, Isolde, even the guardians. Our grace are our powers, the strength of it depends on who you are, and it can get stronger. Seeing you four are powerful beings, Gothel will want to steal Rapunzel's and Merida's grace to make hers stronger".

"Okay, so grace is our magical mojo, but why does she want it?" Jack asked.

Bunny face palmed again, earning a glare from Jack, "Why do you think? You think she's just doing it to get revenge? No you moron, Gothel has a plan, mate, and judging by what she's doing, I would guess it's pretty serious stuff".

"We think this could be her End Game" Dean said.

"Well, what do we do?" asked North.

Dean didn't answer for a moment.

"I...I don't know".

"What?" asked Jack, "How can you not know?".

Dean turned his attention to Jack, "What do you want me to say? That I can just stroll into Purgatory like nothing, snatch up your wives and walk out just like that? Yes, I can, but will I do it? No, because I know damn well that when I set even one foot on there, Gothel will know, and if she knows, she will just kill Rapunzel and Merida, steal their grace, and then bail. So, unless you want that to happen, then no, I don't know what to do".

"Dean" Cas said, giving Dean a serious look.

Dean sighed, "I know".

"Look, I'm not saying rescuing them will be easy, but you do have my help. It will take time, we have to watch everything that happens in Purgatory, learn the lay out, I know it like the back of my hand, but you all need to know what you're going up against. We also need men to fight Gothel's minions while you two get the girls out, but not just any man, we need guys who are experienced in that type of field, the guys who have gone in and come back out, and let me tell you now that finding them won't be easy".

Then it was Jack and Hiccup's turn to share a look.

"Okay, but I have a few questions" Hiccup said.

"Shoot" Dean said.

"You say that as soon as you set foot on Purgatory, Gothel will know, and that once she knows she will just kill Merida and Rapunzel and take their grace, right?".

Dean nodded.

"So, how exactly will she know you've set foot there? And if she can just kill our wives and take their grace, why hasn't she done it already?"

"Well, first of all, when I step on there, every damn thing living there will know, they'll feel it. Most of them will be smart enough to run as far away from me, but there are some idiots there who will actually try to come at me, those are usually Gothel's minions. Second, she hasn't done it because she's saving it as a last resort. Killing them will give her the grace, but not all of it, just a very small portion, that is practically useless but she will take what she can get. Grace has to be given willingly, it can't just be ripped out of someone, and if it is, the power usually backfires, no one knows how, but it does".

"Okay, one more question. How long will it be before we are ready to go in?".

"Depends, how fast you can learn they lay out ad how fast we can find gather up an army of at least three hundred men. So a month or two, at the least".

"Two months? You're kidding right?" Jack asked.

"No, kid, I'm not" Dean said.

"I think I can help with gathering a few of the men you're looking for" Isolde said, speaking for the first time since stepping into the villa.

"You can?" asked Dean.

Isolde nodded, " I think I can get about thirty, maybe forty".

Dean gave her a small smile, which she returned with flushed cheeks, before turning back to North.

"So, now that that's settled, are you planning on staying?".

"Well, I was actually thinking about leaving Jack and Hiccup here with you, so me and guardians could go out and help gather men".

"What?" asked Jack, Hiccup, and Dean.

"You aren't serious, right?" asked Dean, but North looked very serious.

"North, I have things to do, I can't waste my time baby sitting kids".

"Hey!" said Jack, "I happen to be much older than I look".

"Oh well good for you" Dean said in a sarcastic voice.

"Dean, they may not look it, but these two are actually pretty smart. You could teach them how to fight those monsters, trust me, and I think you four could get along pretty well" North said, gesturing to Cas, Dean, Hiccup, and Jack. "You have much more in common than you think".

And with that, the guardians and Isolde walked out of the villa, letting Anna, who had been waiting outside, lead them back to the castle.

"Well, I think I should show our new guests to their rooms" said Cas, much to Dean's displeasure.

He gave Dean a small peck on his cheek, leaned in and whispered something in his ear, which made Dean's eyes widen and smile, giving Cas a _look_ Jack knew all too well and was kind of disturbed to see, before walking out of the villa, signaling for Jack and Hiccup to follow him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so here's chapter 13. Not much happens in this one, to be honest, and it will probably leave you with more questions than answers. But I mean, hey, how else will I get you guys come back to read more than to leave you with questions. So, yeah. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 13: Shooting Stars.

_-Rapunzel wiped her tears and managed to smile as the pixies braided her hair. _

_"Out on the fields again?" a voice asked._

_She turned to see Grandmother Willow walking towards her, trying to hide her concern with a smile._

_When she reached Rapunzel, she didn't say anything else, just stood there, both looking at the orange sky, the sun setting behind the trees._

_"You can stop trying to hide those tears there, child" Grandmother Willow said after a few minutes of silence. She sat down next to Rapunzel, picking out some of the flowers and putting them in her hair._

_"I know you're hurting, ever since your parents left us, and ever since Jack married that other girl"._

_Rapunzel opened her mouth to respond, but what came out was not what she had intended to say._

_"What the heck is that?", she rose to her feet and watched the sky. Grandmother Willow followed her gaze and also exclaimed, rising to her feet as well._

_They watched as a bright light fell from the sky. It looked like a shooting star, except this star wasn't going to graze by, it was going to crash into their land. _

_Rapunzel watched as it disappeared behind the trees, and grabbed Grandmother Willow's shoulder as the earth shook from the impact._

_..._

_The orange sky came into view as his eyes cracked open slowly. He lay there, stunned, for a minute. _

_Yelping in pain, he sat up, gripping his side. He rose to his feet, the pain of the stab wound making his eyes water. The sounds of thousands of small voices reached his ears, and that's when he noticed all of the creatures that watched him from behind the trees and bushes, trying to hide from him and yet watching with odd curiosity._

_He looked all around him, trying to decipher where he was, but it was useless. He was lost. He was hurt, and worst of all, he didn't even know what to do._

_He rose to his feet, grunting in pain and clasping the side of his torso, where blood coated his white shirt. _

_He brushed off the dirt that coated him, picked up his long, silver blade, and then began to climb up the hill side. He struggled with every step, his injury keeping him from walking any faster. As he got to the top,he realised the ground where he had landed looked as if a meteor had crashed on it. A clear sign that would tell them where he had been._

_A gasp came from behind him, and he turned around to see a beautiful, young woman standing behind him, golden hair trailing down her back, and dried tears coating her cheeks._

_"Who are you?" her silky voice asked after a few moments of staring at him in weary surprise._

_Before he could respond, she gasped again, and rushed to his side. "You're hurt" she said, taking his arm and draping it across her dainty shoulders. _

_"I-I'm fine" he croaked out._

_"No, you're not" she said, and began to lead him away from the place where he had landed. He was so focused on not passing out he didn't notice how the ground went back to normal with a wave of her hand. _

...

"And this will be your room" Cas said as he opened the door next to Hiccup's room, and then stepped aside to let Jack pass. The room was nice and simple, with white tile on the floor and white walls, gold decorating the edges, the same went for the bed and the rest of the furniture. The only thing that was not white was a large picture that hung on the wall, a picture of a girl, with long, golden hair, sad, green eyes, and a bright smile. Rapunzel, she was standing by a large tree, one hand on the trunk while the other held a small flower in her hand.

"I hope this fits your needs for the time being" Cas said, and then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait" said Jack, looking at the picture a second longer before walking out into the hall.

Cas stopped and turned to face him, "Yes?".

"I uh, you said you knew Rapunzel, but you never told me how you two met".

Cas smiled, a sincere smile, his eyes flooded with distant memories.

"I think... that's a story for another time" Cas said, and then turned around and walked away. Jack watched him go, before Hiccup stepped out into the hallway with something in his hand.

"Hey Jack, look at this, they put tiny chocolates on the pillows".

...

Rapunzel and Merida had barely woken up, their bodies healed of their wounds, when the door slammed open, once again, and Gothel strolled in, a big smile on her face.

"Rise and shine ladies" she said.

Lilith walked in after her, bringing two chairs with her. After a few minutes of struggling and grunting, Lilith managed to sit Rapunzel and Merida on the chairs, and tying their hands tightly with rope.

Gothel stood in front of them, switching her gaze between Rapunzel and Merida, her smile still plastered on her pale face.

"Waiting for an invite? Or are ye just gonna stand there?" Merida croaked out, her voice showing how exhausted she really was.

Gothel's smile darkened, and she placed her hands on the arms of the chair, her face inches away from Merida's. Her voice, low and menacing, spoke slowly, "I enjoy torturing you, Merida. I love the way the my knife slides across your skin, so smoothly. Your screams of pain are like music to my ears... I like the way despair creeps its way into your eyes. I love watching you suffer, I do, but I have other things I need from you".

"What?".

Gothel smirked and stepped back, "Did you really think I kidnapped you just to torture you? Oh please, I'm afraid you were wrong. Both of you have something, very strong and very powerful, inside, and I want it".

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

Gothel sighed, feeling utterly tired already from dealing with these stupid, low life rats. But still, she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Have you ever heard of a magickind's grace?"

...

After hours of wandering around the huge castle, Jack finally found him.

He stood in front of a desk, leaning on his arms and studying various maps. Jack didn't know wether to walk in or knock, although he didn't ponder on it for very long.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you waiting for an invite?" Dean asked and raised his green eyes to meet Jack's.

Jack didn't say anything as he walked in. The study, or that's what Jack called it, was filled with countless of books, some crammed into bookshelves while others were just stacked messily on top of each other.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you" Jack said, averting his eyes as he spoke, feeling slightly intimidated by Dean's stare.

Dean smirked, "Let me guess, you want to know more about Gothel. I'm guessing that you've already figured out by now that she's more than just some nightmare queen who makes kids wet their beds at night, am I right?".

Jack nodded.

"Okay, then, what do you wanna know?".

Not breaking eye contact this time, Jack spoke, "Everything".

Dean smiled, a real smile, and then walked over to one of the cabinets not crammed with books. He opened it and took out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Take a seat" Dean said, and Jack obeyed.

Setting the glasses down, he poured a generous amount in both, and then picked up one and drank from it, Jack doing the same.

"Okay, well, I guess I should start with how and why I created Purgatory..."

**Also, you're probably wondering why there is a picture of Rapunzel in one of the guest rooms at the castle. Well, I'll tell you, since Rapunzel and Cas had become close friends in the past, she would sometimes go and visit him. In one of those visits, Cas took a picture of her (Yes, Cas has a camera, and I'll tell you who gave it to him later) and decided to print it out and hand it in her room ( don't ask why, I'll tell you later). So that's it. Review and tell me what you think. If I did a crappy job, feel free and tell me what I did wrong and I will try to fix it, or if I did a good job, you can say that as well, either way, review. See you guys next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Mother of All

_-"Here" the young woman said, setting Castiel down on the couch and handing him a glass of water._

_Castiel took it, and managed to take one sip before he started coughing up blood. The young woman sat besides him and patted his back, handing him a handkerchief and waiting for him to finish coughing._

_"Okay" she said once Cas was done, "I know this will look weird, but I don't have time to explain, we have to heal your wound before you lose anymore blood"._

_Then, she proceeded to wrap her hair around Cas's waist, being careful to not hurt him. After she was done, she positioned herself so that she was facing him, closed her eyes, and began to sing. It caught Cas off guard for a moment, her voice mesmerizing him, and then something truly strange began to happen. Her hair began to glow, and if that wasn't strange enough, strands of golden sand began to rise from it, swirling around him. _

_The light emerged from her roots, and then began to spread. He watched in awe as the light grew brighter and brighter, and the sand began to from figures. First, it just showed him, or at least what he thought was him, standing alone, and then another figure appeared. A man, his silhouette all too familiar to Cas. The man approached him, tapped his shoulder, and when Cas's figures turned around, the man thrust his arms around him _

_'Dean'._

_The figures then changed, showing him and the man walking, holding hands, a little girl following them. Captivated by the sight in front of him, it took him a minute to realise what he was feeling._

_Such warmth spread throughout his body, making him feel slightly light headed. He was so focused on the warm feeling that made its way from his wound to all of his body and the figures of him and Dean, he didn't notice she had stopped singing, and that her hairs was no longer glowing, until the figures dissolved._

_She began to unwrap her hair, and seemed to brace herself. Cas glanced down at his side and gasped, the wound was gone, completely gone, not even a scar was left. All indication that he had been injured rested in his bloody shirt._

_"How did you do that?" he asked, turning to look at her._

_She looked surprised at his reaction, but answered him anyways, "It's not something I can really explain"._

_"I'm Rapunzel, by the way" she said, extending her hand out to him. He stared it it for a moment before he reached out and shook it._

_"Castiel"_

...

Jack sat there for a moment, still absorbing all of the information. "So, Gothel is... the _Mother _of all?".

Dean nodded.

"But... I thought it was just a myth".

"Well, now you know".

Jack sat up on his seat, opening his mouth to say something, and then closing it, still obviously surprised, his expression making Dean smirk at him.

Then his smirk fell when he saw the panic in Jack's eyes, "Hey, you alright?".

Jack shook his head, running a hand through his hair, all of the feelings he'd been suppressing threatening to spill. Rapunzel, and Cas and Cassia had been taken by the Mother of All. The person who had created demons, ghouls, vampires, all of the monsters that haunted the people of Earth, and sometimes even the magickind of Terra. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Look, I know how you feel right-".

"Do you?" Jack asked, rising from his seat and removing Dean's hand, "You've had the love of your life taken by a monster?".

"Yes" said Dean, "Believe it or not, I've been in your shoes before". Jack didn't know how to respond to that.

"What happened?" he asked after a few minutes of heavy silence.

Dean sighed, and leaned on his desk, crossing his arms. It had been years since the accident, but the memory still plagued him.

"It was a long time ago..." Dean began, "Cas and I, we uh... we were in a tough spot back then".

Jack made his way back to the chair and sat back down, his eyes trained on Dean, watching as a haunted look crossed over his green eyes, lost in the memories.

"It was back when some of the leviathans had escaped purgatory. They had started terrorizing magickind all over the place".

Jack remembered that, talk about monsters who couldn't be killed, who were from a place no one knew. He remembered how the people who lived near the border of New Perigord would talk about seeing things lurking behind the shield. No one could cross though, Isolde's enchantment way too strong for any of them to break.

"After they attacked the town where some close friends of mine lived, I sent Cas and some of the Guard to check on them. It was right after we had gotten into a fight, about the stupidest thing ... I...I said some things I didn't mean, and didn't say the things I did", Dean took a deep breath, tears threatening to form, his voice close to breaking, hands shaking.

"When Cas arrived, the whole place was in flames, the people, the kids, my friends, all... dead".

Jack sighed, and ran his hand through his hair again. The big fire that had killed all the magickind of Emerson. The whole place, completely turned to ash.

"When Cas and the Guard were making their way back, they were ambushed. The leviathans had been waiting for them, why? I don't know, but they, they massacred all of them, except one. He managed to somehow escape and make it back here, told me what happened. He didn't know Cas had gotten out too, so we all believed he was dead... I uh, didn't take it too well, and I went on a rampage, chased down every one of those sons of bitches, and I, I killed them".

By now, Dean had calmed down, his hands no longer shook, and his voice had become steady. "Then, after I came home, I made my way towards the garden" Dean almost smiled as he remembered that day, "I guess I'd been hoping to lose myself in the memories that me and Cas had there. As I made my way there,I kept thinking about how I wished I could take everything back, all of the things I said to him before he left."

Dean paused, and finally met Jack's gaze, his eyes clouded with emotions.

"They were right, you know?".

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Those who say that revenge won't solve anything. Because as I watched the life drain from the last leviathan's life, I realized, that I still hurt. I realized, that even though those damned things were dead, Cas wasn't going to come back".

"But he did" said Jack.

"Yeah, he did, but I didn't know that, not until I walked out into his garden and saw him sitting on one of the stone benches, a beautiful girl by his side, guess who that girl was?".

"Rapunzel?" Jack asked, and Dean nodded.

"Your wife, she found Cas, said he had crash landed on her fields. She took care of him, healed him, and brought him back to me, and for that I will always be grateful".

Jack didn't know what to say, he hadn't really expected Dean, the king od Terra, to be so sensitive. But then he thought of how he felt, knowing his true love was in the hands of a monster, and he knew that even the toughest man would break down. And he did.

Jack looked up at Dean, tears brimming his eyes.

"Let it out, kid" Dean said.

So he did.

...

_Rapunzel stared up at the large tree that towered over all of the rest in the garden. The tree, it was different then the rest, not just in size, but within. _

_She approached it, the energy vibrating from it getting stronger. Raising her hand, she slowly let her palm rest on the trunk. She was right, there was magic in it, very powerful magic._

_"It's the protector of the garden" a voice said._

_Rapunzel smiled and turned to see who stood behind her, only to be blinded by a sudden flash of light._

_"What the... what is that?" she asked, blinking several times as she made her way to him._

_"A camera. Sam gave it to me as a gift" Cas said._

_"Oh, I thought Dean didn't allow any type of technology besides the basic toothbrush and shower on Terra?"._

_"He doesn't, but I wouldn't let him throw it away, so he just made the exception"._

_Rapunzel smiled, "Well, if Dean is anything besides a pie lover, it's old school"._

_Cas laughed, "Speaking of food, I came to tell you lunch is ready"._

_"Perfect" Rapunzel said, and they both made their way back inside._

...

"Ye're insane if ye think we'll give ye our grace" said Merida.

Gothel couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, but you will. If you want pretty little Elinor to be safe, you will".

"You're sick" Rapunzel said.

"I prefer evil genius. I mean, only a genius could manage to rule Purgatory, or manage to manufacture new monsters".

"W-what?" Rapunzel asked.

Gothel was taken aback, did anyone from New Perigord really not know who she really was?

"Rapunzel, do you really think I'm just some lousy queen of nightmares?".

Rapunzel didn't respond, which made Gothel sigh, and then smile.

"Oh, I'm more than just a queen. I am the Mother of All".

"Mother of all? But... I thought you were just a myth".

Gothel rolled her eyes, "Who do you think created the things that lie beneath the bed of your precious children. Me. I'm the one who created the things that lurk in the dark".

She walked to stand in front of Rapunzel, placing her hands on the arms of the chair and bringing her face inches from hers. Her eyes shined with impatience and thirst. Thirst to hear their screams again, to watch their blood stain her blade.

"So, one way or another, I will get your grace, even if I have to get my hands dirty with you and your children's blood".

* * *

**Okay, so. First things first. Terra is the name of the planet where all magickind lives. It's kind of like the magical version of Earth. The thing with Terra is that Dean is old school and practically won't allow any type of technology that surpasses the toothbrush and toothpaste, or showers and toilets, so cameras and phones are rare there (air conditioning is somewhat of an exception). So yeah. I hope I did an alright job with this chapter. Sorry it took me like a week or so to upload, but I spent the past days finishing catching up on Supernatural. I did, I finally finished season 9 and I'm all caught up so I will probably start posting more quickly. That is all, I hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions or comments, review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so, remember how I wrote in chapter 12 how Cas woke up from having that dream about Rapunzel, and how when Dean asked him what was wrong he said it was an "old friend" of his? Well I changed that, because it made it seem like Dean didn't know who Rapunzel was, and the would have been confusing, to me at least. So, yeah. Oh, and it seems someone new will be joining this story. I didn't originally plan for this character to be in it, but it the idea just came to me and I decided to include them. Hope you like it, review and tell me what you thought. It's okay if you didn't like it, in fact, if you didn't please tell me, so I can fix any mistakes I made, I am open to suggestions. So, Enjoy:)**

Chapter 15: Training, Spells, and Old Friends.

_-4 months later-_

It had been months since Jack and Hiccup had arrived in Avalaris, and weeks since they had heard anything from North or Isolde. Dean had sent out a few of his men to look for volunteers brave enough to enlist in the mission to rescue Rapunzel and Merida.

although Dean could hide it, Jack, Hiccup, and Cas had clearly grown desperate, and very impatient. Jack would sit in his room staring at the picture of Rapunzel all day, or just get lost in the garden, talking to himself about how much he missed her, and how much he wished he could have protected her and the kids. Hiccup was the same, although unlike Jack, he would sulk quietly, while Jack glared and snapped at anyone who bothered him. And Cas, well he would just spend his time in the art studio, looking at all of the paintings he and Rapunzel had done. She was like a daughter to him, to both of them, but Dean knew better than to break down. Right now, Cas, Hiccup, and Jack needed him, even though he too was dying to storm into Purgatory and snatch them up, he couldn't risk their safety, or the children's either.

To help ease the tension, Dean had begun training Jack and Hiccup in fighting monsters.

Before they could hit the field, Dean had them learn everything there was to know about every monster he and Sam had encountered. It was quite amusing, seeing Jack and Hiccup sitting in actual chairs and desks, pens in hands and paper in front of them, trying to take notes as Dean rambled on. It took them two weeks in the "classroom", which was really just the music room, to learn everything, or what Dean could get to stick at least.

The day the stepped into the field, the sun was high, beating down into their backs. Jack hated it, knowing Sol was probably watching them with amusement, and to make things worse, the moon appeared shortly after Dean had handed them each a silver knife.

Jack had glared up at it, knowing that Manny was watching as well. In his distraction, Jack failed to see that Dean had let the two shifters loose from their chains, and grunted as one, a female, slammed into him, knocking to his back.

The shifter punched him in the face, quite hardly, and then wrapped her hands around Jack's neck. From the corner of his eye he could see Hiccup fighting against the other, a tall man, probably in his late late forties, mortal wise at least.

"Aren't we... going t-to train f-first?" Jack choked out as he sliced the shifter's cheek, making her yelp and loosen her grip, giving him enough time to elbow her and knock her to the side. Scrambling to his feet, Jack backed away, his eyes locked on her as she rose as well.

She glared at him, and they began to walk in a steady circle, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Grinding his teeth, Jack took a deep breath and charged.

...

Four months. For four months Gothel carved, sliced, clawed, stabbed, electrocuted, and tried to helplessly extract their grace. Every morning, before the torture began, she would ask them if they were ready to give up their grace, and when they would say no, or nothing at all, she began. Then, every night, after she was done cleaning the last blade, or mopping up the blood, she would ask them again, and when Merida would tell her to stick it where the sun don't shine, she would just sigh and walk out.

Their kids, Rapunzel and Merida knew nothing about. Despite her threat, Gothel had not touched them. A maid would feed them and change them, give them showers once a week, but other than that, they stayed in Lilith's old nursery. The room was nice and large for them to roam around, and had a lot of baby toys, although instead of monsters , the maid replaced them with little plush toys, trains, dolls, and other kid toys, and they each had their bed.

Although she hated to admit it, Gothel knew they would never break. Not without persuasion at least. But Gothel didn't want to touch the kids, it wasn't that she cared for them, god no, she just didn't want to get near them. Although they were children, they had inherited their parent's powers, even though they didn't show it now, their powers were very powerful, and could be let loose any second.

She had to figure out another way to extract the grace, one that didn't involve her throwing away her black dresses, which were ruined with blood. Just as she slipped on a simple, black gown, Lilith burst into the room, an old, thick book in her hands, and excited look in her eyes.

"Lilith? What is it?".

"This, I found an old spell book in the library. Mother, look at this one" Lilith pointed at a spell on the bottom of the page.

Running her eyes over it, Gothel couldn't help but smile, an evil spark igniting inside her, excitement coursing through her. It was as if someone had heard her prayers and decided to answer them. It was hard to believe such a spell existed, but as she looked at the cover, it all made sense when she read the name.

"Only Samuel Colt would have a grace extracting spell in his journal" she whispered to herself, and the handed Lilith the book. Heading towards her closet, she grabbed a cape and called out.

"Get a carriage ready. I have to go out."

...

"I still don't get why you have to find men who have been to Purgatory and can fight when you have a massive, and believe me when I say massive, army of angels, ANGELS, the most powerful creatures in this world besides _you_. Which, until now, I thought were just a myth" Jack grunted out as Hiccup set him down on the chair, and then leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"Seriously, did Isolde have you guys under lock and key? First, you didn't even know I existed until Isolde told you. Second, you didn't know that what fueled your powers was grace. And third, you didn't know angels existed. How did you guys manage to completely miss all of the important stuff going on outside?" Dean asked as he got a rag and wet it, then handed it to Hiccup so he could clean some of the blood that stained Jack's hair and face.

"I don't know, we were too busy dealing with other things I guess" Jack shrugged, and the winced.

Dean smirked, watching a Hiccup scolded Jack for moving.

"_I_ can't believe you let a simple vampire throw you around like you were just a limp sock" Hiccup commented, and Dean laughed, making Jack glare at him.

"Jack, you have to be patient, I can't have Gothel knowing we're there. If I take the angels, they will practically be like a glowing beacon, drawing every monster towards us, and, it will also alert Gothel. If I take a few men, just mere magickind who have been there and back, she won't notice".

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Dean held up his hand, still not done talking.

"I have an enchantment that will hide me from her, so, no, she won't know I'm there with you guys. I have an enchantment that will hide you as well, seeing how your grace and presence are powerful enough to alert her".

Jack stared at him and nodded, wincing again as Hiccup smacked the wet cloth down on his open wound.

"_Ow_".

"Oh please, you've gotten worse scars babysitting Iorek's cubs, now sit still" Hiccup said and rolled his eyes.

Dean smiled, he was really warming up to these two. Which, actually, scared him. If he began to care for them, like he had with Rapunzel, and something happened to them, he didn't know if he could take it. When Cas told him Rapunzel had been taken, he had almost lost it.

Looking at Hiccup and Jack arguing, he remembered how he and Sammy used to argue, back when they were just kids, before they had come of age and He had come for them, telling them what they were destined to be.

"I, uh, why don't I go get Cas, see if he can fix those wounds" Dean said and strolled out of the kitchen.

...

Standing in front of the swirling, misty veil that twisted and turned, Isolde watched as the portal opened, a strong breeze hitting her as Earth came into view. She took a deep breath and then stepped through. As soon as she crossed over, the portal closed, leaving her alone in the forest, with tall trees surrounding her.

She turned away and began to walk in one direction, not afraid of getting lost, she already knew the area, and where she was heading. She didn't glance down at her attire, she already knew that her green dress had been replaced by simple jeans, boots, a shirt and jacket.

She walked for two hours before the road came into view. Stepping out into the pavement and clear view, she watched with an unfazed expression as a car which had been speeding on the road came to screeching stop in front of her, only mere centimeters from touching her.

The driver got out, opening his mouth, ready to demand what was wrong with her when he saw who she was, and stopped short.

"Isolde?".

She smiled internally, glad he still remembered her.

"Hello, Sam".


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so here is chapter 16. All I can say is that this is where things start to get exciting and where the story will start to get closer to its climax. About Sam's clothing, since Earth is really advanced, he is, of course, wearing modern clothes. I don't really have much to say, except that I hope you like it. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 16: About Time.

The sound of shuffling, grunting, and whining filled Dean and Cas's ears as they walked into the kitchen. Hiccup was kneeling down in front of Jack, a wet cloth in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Hiccup looked up, and Dean and Cas saw the bruise forming in his cheek. "Well, I was applying some alcohol to the wound in his other knee, trying to clean it at least".

"What happened to your face?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, well, why don't you ask Jack" Hiccup said, and gave Jack a glare.

Jack smirked and then winced as Hiccup applied the rag to his knee again. Moving to stand in front of Jack, Cas motioned for Hiccup to move over, and then began to inspect his wounds.

"These wounds don't seem too serious, I shouldn't have a problem healing you" Cas said. Raising his hand, he placed two fingers to Jack's forehead.

"Hey, what the-" a strange feeling came over Jack and he gasped. Looking down at his knees and hands, he saw nothing but smooth skin.

"How... how did you do that?".

"It's one of the many gifts we angels have".

Dean was about to speak when Anna came rushing into the kitchen, breathless. Jack rose from his seat and they all turned to face her.

"Anna? what's wrong?".

"It-it's North, he's here" an excited look came over her, "And he's not alone".

It took a moment for the words to sink in. It had been weeks since North had contacted them.

"About time".

"About time".

Both Jack and Dean commented as they rushed out of the kitchen, Cas and Hiccup right behind them.

...

Storming out the front doors of the castle, Dean came to a stop. North was indeed, not alone. He stood there with the guardians, Isolde, quite a few dozen men, and... Sam.

Sam! He stood there in all his glory, wearing a dark grey blazer, jeans, and a simple black dress shirt.

"Dean!" he said as he came up and hugged his brother. Dean returned the hug, happy to see his little brother again.

"Sammy..." Dean broke the hug and smiled at his brother. It had been so long. He hadn't seen Sam since, well since the accident with Cas and the leviathans, when he needed an anchor, and Sam was the only one who could offer him comfort.

"Cas!" Sam said, his gaze drifting to his old friend who stood a few feet ahead. Walking towards him he gave Cas a quick, yet tight hug.

"Sam, it's good to see you" Cas said.

"W-what are you doing here?" Dean asked, and Sam turned to face him again.

"Isolde brought me here, she thought I could help".

Turning to look at Isolde, who stood in her green dress once again, Dean sent her a grateful smile, which she returned with a shrug and a grin.

"Well, what are we doing just standing here? Don't we have business to discuss?" Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"Follow me" Dean said, and walked back towards the castle's large doors, everyone following him.

...

They stood at the large, round table in Dean's conference room. The men listened intently as Dean retold what had happened with Rapunzel, Merida, and the kids.

"Okay, so now you know what you're getting yourselves into. If anyone wants to leave, you can, we won't force you to go" Dean said, but no one moved.

"So, are we all in this together?" he asked, and every man, and woman, in the room nodded.

"Okay, as you all know, getting into Purgatory will be easy, the hard part will be navigating through without being spotted and without letting Gothel know", they all nodded again.

"I think I can help with that" a gruff voice from the door said.

Everyone turned to see a man standing there. He looked somewhat old, his face aged with years of fighting monsters, and full of wisdom recollected throughout his hundred of years of living in Terra.

"Holy..." Jack breathed.

"Samuel?" Sam asked.

"Hey there, Sam" Samuel said.

"Samuel, what are you doing in Avalaris? I thought you were on a hunting trip down by Rundoon?" Dean asked.

Samuel stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, "What does it look like? I'm here to help. Word has spread around Terra that the Mother of All has taken the Queens of Spring and Summer, and their children".

The room was silent, almost everyone but Dean, Cas, Sam, Isolde, and the Guardians were staring at Samuel in awe.

"Holy..." Jack repeated.

"...Shit" Hiccup finished, and Samuel turned to them.

"So you two are the Kings of Winter and Autumn?".

Jack and Hiccup nodded.

"Wow, you look... young".

"Tell me about it" Dean said muttered, and earned another glare from Jack.

Samuel went and stood next to Dean, looking at everyone in the eyes, before turning to face the King of Terra, "So, what's the plan?".

...

The sound of blades being sharpened or sheathed filled the room. They were all gearing up, getting ready to cross into Purgatory.

They were all wearing dark gray clothing, using it as a camouflage to hide from the creatures there, which covered the Avalaris angel armor. Jack still didn't believe that angels needed armor, but apparently they did, so he had decided to just shut up and slip on the long sleeved, dragon scale shirt.

Picking up a long knife from the table, Jack slipped it into it's sheath, and then grabbed a gun, courtesy of Sam, and placed it in its holster. Hiccup grabbed a pair of two small daggers, and pocketed them. It felt strange, having to actually gear up. Sure, they had used weapons when they had fought Pitch's army, but they had always had their powers to rely on if anything went wrong. Now, their powers would be useless there, and they had to actually carry more than just a simple sword. But, as Jack and Hiccup piled more and more weapons into their armor, placing them in easy to reach places where they were still hidden, he noticed it actually felt good. Not having to rely on his powers, as much as he enjoyed freezing things.

"Are we all ready?" Dean asked, placing his gun in its holster.

Everyone nodded. There were more of them now. Sam had brought a few of his men with him, some of his best, and Samuel had brought a few of his friends as well, legends in Jack and Hiccup's eyes.

"Okay, we all know what our priorities are, right?" and they nodded again.

Get Jack and Hiccup to the castle safely, retrieve Rapunzel, Merida, and the kids, and then come back, taking down anyone who interfered, and if they couldn't make it, to go down swinging. Those were their orders, and they all intended to follow them.

"What will happen to our families if we do not return?" a man asked.

Dean looked at him, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It was a feeling he had still not gotten used to, having all of these men who had never met him, yet known about him, willing to follow him into a mission where most of them would probably not make it back.

"If something like that happens, and you don't make it back, your families will be well taken care of. I promise" Dean answered.

"The potion is ready" Samuel said.

He began to walk around the room, handing everyone a small bottle with a strange, gray liquid. They were supposed to drink it right before they crossed. The potion was designed to mask their arrival from Gothel, so she would not know they were there until it was too late.

"Hey, Dean, where's Cas?" Jack asked.

Dean froze.

"Cas isn't coming".

"What? Why not?".

"...Because, I won't let him".

"But-".

"He is forbidden from coming and that is that" Dean said, and Jack closed his mouth, deciding not to question him.

...

Too busy watching out for monsters, no one noticed as Castiel crossed over as well, hiding behind the shadows, moving quietly.

He was dressed just like them, dark clothing covering his dragon scale armor. He had snagged an extra potion, and drank it right before he crossed.

Castiel knew Dean would be furious if he found out he had come, but he couldn't just wait around while his true love risked his life along with his close friends to save a girl who was practically like a daughter to him. No, he couldn't do that.

So, as he slipped away from the shadows, and began walking towards Gothel's castle, he prayed to the God to keep Dean, Jack, Hiccup, and the rest of his friends safe. Castiel knew it was stupid to travel alone, but he had to, if he wanted to reach Gothel first.

...

Mixing the ingredients, Gothel hummed quietly. It had been so long since she had felt such excitement. Finally, she would get what she wanted. Thinking back, it had been worth the risk to steal Samuel Colt's Book of Shadows, his most precious spell book.

Filling two small cups with the strange liquid, Gothel walked over to Rapunzel.

"What is that?" she asked, eyeing the contents of the cup.

"Don't worry about it" Gothel said, and waved Lilith over. She took a hold of Rapunzel's hair, and pulled her head back. Taking a hold of her chin and opening her mouth, Gothel began to spill the content's down Rapunzel's throat. She coughed, and choked, but still managed to swallow the foul potion.

Heading back to her table and grabbing a long, silver blade, which Rapunzel recognized all too well, Gothel advanced towards her. Lilith still held her head tightly.

"N-no" she managed to cry out, right before Gothel slashed at her throat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Mother's Cry.

"Noooo!" Merida shouted, but it was too late.

Rapunzel's grace poured out of her like a stream of bluish white light, and into Gothel's awaiting mouth.

Gothel took it all in, feeling the stolen grace make its way throughout her body , and gasping at the strange taste it provided.

As soon as all of the grace had left Rapunzel's body, her chains snapped, and she fell to the ground. Her slashed throat immediately closed up, but her eyes, they changed. The light was gone from them, they looked... dead, but Gothel was too overjoyed to notice.

She laughed, actually laughed, and twirled around, looking at her hands, running them through her body, as if trying to hug the stolen grace inhabiting her body.

"Ye... YE WICKED WITCH" Merida screamed, rising from her kneeling position and running forward, only to be stopped by the chains. She fought against them, cursed, and hissed at Gothel.

The Mother of All couldn't help but feel amused. "She's not dead, sadly. Your friend is still alive, just... powerless" she said the statement with a sickening grin.

Merida didn't answer, just sent Gothel her coldest glare, to which she just smiled.

"Lilith, hold her" Gothel ordered, and Lilith obeyed. Just like she had done with Rapunzel, Lilith grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back.

No! Gothel couldn't take her grace as well. If she did, then she could become unstoppable, and Merida knew once Gothel took her grace, she would go after Hiccup, and Jack. No, she wouldn't let her, she refused to let that monster have her powers. Despite feeling exhausted, Merida willed her powers to break through. She used her anger, her despair, and all of her love she felt for her friends, her husband, and her daughter to fight. A spark ignited inside of her, and seemed to spread throughout her body.

Fire.

Glorious, precious, pure fire seemed to course through her body and pour out of her pores, bursting into an enormous light. It burned Lilith's hands, causing her to shriek and step back, and it caught Gothel completely off guard. The fire melted the chains completely, and Merida shook off them off with a relieved sigh. She stumbled a bit, still tired from Gothel's torture, but eventually stood straight, her eyes trained on the witch before her.

Gothel finally snapped out of her shock and stepped back. She didn't know how it could be possible. Their magic was supposed to be blocked here in Purgatory, but somehow, this worthless girl had managed to break through her wall. Except, as Gothel stared at the girl in fire before her, she didn't see a worthless girl, no, she saw a Phoenix: powerful, fierce, and full out pissed.

She tore her eyes from the flaming deity before her and looked at Rapunzel's motionless body. Merida was much closer to her, and she knew Merida would soon advance towards her friend and take her. Gothel could not allow that, so, mustering up the stolen grace inside of her, she lunged a strong stream of nightmare sand at Merida, who blocked it. Still, the trick worked, and Merida was distracted.

Taking the opportunity, Gothel dashed to Rapunzel, grabbed her hand, and vanished into the shadows.

...

The pain the invaded Jack's chest was unexplainable, all he knew was that it felt like someone was gripping his heart and squeezing it tight. He grunted, and grabbed a hold of Hiccup's shoulder.

"Jack, are you okay?" Hiccup asked in a hushed whisper, but Jack shook his head.

"Something's...wrong...Hiccup" he grunted out, before the pain brought him to his knees.

"Oh my god..." Hiccup said as he kneeled in front of Jack and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, turning his body so he could see Jack's face.

It was pale, really pale, and his eyes looked bloodshot. Something was very, very wrong.

"D-Dean" Hiccup called out.

A few of the men were already gathering around him and Jack, asking whether something was wrong. One man kneeled besides him, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" the man said when Jack tried to scoot away from him. He closed his eyes, an unreadable look crossing over his chiseled features. After a few seconds of pure silence, he gasped, and retreated his hand as if the mere touch had burned him.

"Your beloved, something has happened to her, has it not?" he asked, and Jack nodded.

The pain seemed to be telling him exactly that, that something had happened to Rapunzel.

"Gadreel, what's wrong with him?" Dean asked, finally joining them, with Sam and Samuel right behind him.

"The Queen, something terrible has happened to her" the man, Gadreel, answered.

The words hit both Hiccup and Dean hard. Something had happened to Rapunzel, and now Jack was having some sort of reaction, and judging by it, whatever the hell it was, it was bad, very bad. Dean wasn't sure what he would have done if Sam hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tight.

"What do you mean he's reacting?" Sam asked.

"I mean, something bad has happened to Rapunzel, and it is affecting him. Which means we need to hurry, before the Queen of Summer gets hurt as well"

Sam nodded, and then turned to everyone surrounding them "Okay everybody, we need to move, now!".

Dean reached down and grabbed one of Jack's arms, draping it across his shoulders, Hiccup doing the same.

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup asked, but Dean didn't answer.

He didn't know, he honestly had no idea. His mind was clouded with the thought that something had happened to Rapunzel.

All he knew, was that they had to keep moving, they could not stay in one place for too long if they wanted to evade being spotted by any of Gothel's abominations.

...

Merida didn't need to run out of the castle, she knew no one would try to stop her, but still, she couldn't help it.

She ran, and ran, and ran. She hated to leave Rapunzel behind, but in her state, she couldn't afford to go look for her, she knew the flames were only an adrenaline rush that was already fading. No, she had to get out of there and find help.

Hours passed before she finally stopped and dropped to her knees, gasping for breath. She was sweating, her side hurt, and her feet felt as if needles were pricking them. Laying down on her back, Merida waited for her breath to calm down, and for her heart to stop beating so hard. After a few minutes of blissful silence, something snapped, and Merida's closed eyes shot open.

Standing up slowly, she prepared herself to run at the sight of any monster that would come out of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, and Merida gasped. She whirled around, raising her hand to strike whoever had spoken, when she came to a full stop. She stood there for a moment, staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

...

Something stirred inside of Gothel, a nagging feeling in the back of her throat. She recognized that feeling, and she smiled. Someone was here, in Purgatory.

Not just any one, but the beloved Winter King and his buddy. She could feel them, she recognized the cold feeling that settled inside her, the stolen grace helping her sense them through their potion.

_'How wonderful' _she thought to herself. Casting one measly glance at Rapunzel, who was still sprawled on the floor, Gothel made her way towards the ballroom's doors. She still didn't know why she had chosen to vacate the Rapunzel and herself there, she just had. Didn't matter though, even if someone found her, she was practically already gone.

Gothel walked down the various halls of her home until she finally reached the large doors of her castle. She waved her hands, and the doors swung open. Strolling out into the dark night, she spread her arms out. Tilting her head back, she let an energy build in her stomach, then, she released it into a blood-curling cream that was swept up into the sky by the sudden wind. The scream spread everywhere, turning into an unrecognizable howl that reached the ears of every one out there.

Her children knew that scream. It was their Queen, their Mother, calling out to them. Shouting back, every creature began to crawl out of their dark hiding spots, running towards the sound of their maker.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: It Begins.

She smiled at the sound of her children answering back.

_'Let them come'_ she thought to herself as she let a low laugh escape her lips. Turing around she walked back inside. She knew why Jack and Hiccup were here, and while Merida had managed to escape, she still had poor little Rapunzel at her mercy.

"So, it begins"

...

"Who are ye?" Merida asked, backing away from the blue-eyed man.

Castiel could sense her distrust, wariness, and full-out fear. Holding his hands up, he backed away. "My name is Castiel, I am the King of Avalaris and The Angel of The Heavens".

Merida didn't respond, just kept staring at him with weary eyes. She recognized the name, but her tired brain couldn't place where exactly she had heard it from.

"I'm friends with Rapunzel" Cas said. He already knew who Merida was, Rapunzel had told him about her, Hiccup, and Jack. She had told him about all of the great adventures they'd had. He knew how Merida looked like from the sketches Rapunzel would draw of her friends. Seeing Merida in person, he admitted that she was just as fierce as in the drawings Rapunzel drew.

Hearing him say that, Merida gasped. "Ye..." she said, finally recognizing the name, "Ye are the man Punzie told meh about. The angel who fell into her fields".

Castiel smiled, "Yes, that is me".

"W-what are ye-".

A loud howl interrupted Merida. It was a sound unlike any other she had heard, and the noises that followed, made her inch closer to Castiel.

"What is that?" she asked.

Castiel stared up at the sky, feeling the strong breeze that hit him and Merida suddenly. He knew that sound, even if he hadn't heard in person before.

"We have to go" Cas said, placing his arm on the small of Merida's back and pushing her to walk in the direction he had come.

"What? No, wait? What is that?" she asked, spinning to face him.

"That, is the sound of the mother calling to her children".

...

The lifeless feeling that stirred inside her was unbearable.

She felt so empty. And weak.

Rapunzel lay on the marble floor of the castle's ballroom. She had watched Merida break free from the chains, in a blast of fire and light. She had watched Gothel sink them into the shadows, only to appear in an empty room, with beautiful marble floors, walls,and pillars. And she had watched Gothel stroll out of the room with the most devious grin on her face.

Now, as the scream reached her ears, Rapunzel couldn't help but want to cry. But, no matter hor much she willed herself to, but the emptiness inside of her prohibited it.

She could hear the thousands of yells that answered the scream, and an undeniable fear filled her. But fear of what? If there was an answer, she didn't know it.

...

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, but Dean shushed him.

Everyone in the group had become quiet, listening to the sounds of the night. The sound of thousands of feet stomping on the ground reached their ears, and everyone turned to look behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean muttered, and let go of Jack, who by now was well enough to stand.

"Everyone, take out your weapons" Dean ordered.

"Dean, there's too many of them" Sam interjected. He was right. It may have been dark, but everyone could clearly see the thousands of monsters storming their way.

Dean didn't know whether to run, or stay and fight. Gothel's castle was close, he knew they could make it, but as he watched the silhouettes get closer, and the look of determination on the men's faces, he knew it was time to fight, hold them off while Jack and Hiccup escaped.

Turning to Jack, he handed him a long, silver blade. "Take this, and run. Take Hiccup and the Guardians with you, Gothel's castle is that way. We're close, so you should be able to make it while we hold them off. We'll meet you at the castle" Dean instructed.

"What? No, We need to stay together" Jack argued.

"Dammit Jack, this is no time to argue. You are in no shape to fight. Now, go!" Dean said. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Jack hesitated, but nodded eventually.

"See you at the castle" he repeated, turning around and running off with Hiccup to find North and the Guardians.

Dean watched him go, and then took out his long sword.

"You really think we'll be able to hold them off?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Why? Are you scared they'll mess up your hair, Sammy?" Dan teased.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby, that's Cas's job".

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk" he said.

"Bitch" Dean replied without missing a beat.

They turned and made their way to the front of the large group of men. About three hundred of them against probably thousands.

"What are the odds of us winning?" Dean asked Sam.

"Uh... about one in a million".

Dean smirked, "Ehh, we've faced worse".

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, taking out his sword and dagger.

"Yeah, or have you forgotten Metatron and his winged monkeys already?" Dean asked.

Recognition flashed over Sam's face as he remembered the war that had emerged between the late King of Uranus and the King of Saturn, in which they had aided Gabriel against Metatron. It had been one hell of a fight, many lives were lost, but they'd managed to succeed. Sam shrugged, so they _had _faced worse, this was still going to be one hell of a fight.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Don't die".

Turning to face his men, ignoring the look Sam gave him, Dean exchanged a look with all of them that clearly said how grateful he was for them being here. Although some people like him, Sam, Isolde, or Samuel were immortal, most of the Terra's population were not. The only reason they weren't called mortals like Sam's people, was because they still had the power to kick the ass of anyone who called them that.

Looking at them, some of the toughest men to inhabit his planet, he knew he shouldn't be worried. They were after all men who had come and gone from this hell hole. A grin appeared on Dean's face, which most men returned.

"Gentlemen!," Dean said in a loud voice, turning around to face the oncoming storm, "Let's kick some monster ass".

And with that, they charged.

...

They were surrounded. They stood back to back, watching the circle of monsters surround them.

"What do we do?" Merida asked, breathless from running again.

"The only thing we can do" Cas said.

Merida was about to ask what he meant when he took out two long silver blades, and handed her one. Turning to face her, he spoke quickly.

"We may be immortal, but I have no doubt these things can hurt us. Be careful and be quick, these things are fast, you have to be faster".

As soon as the words left his lips, he turned around and ran towards a vampire, tackling her and jabbing the blade into her ribs.

She screamed, before the sickening sound of the blade slashing her head off reached Merida's ears and the vamp fell silent.

The monsters gathered around Castiel, and Merida lost sight of him. Turning around, she came face to face with three werewolves. Gripping the blade tight, she let the first one advance towards her, ignoring her beating heart.

He threw a punch. She easily dodged it and lashed out with the blade. It grazed his skin, and made a hissing noise, a deep line of red forming on his arm. The werewolf growled, and lunged at her. She managed to step out of the way, and spin around, jamming the blade into his back.

The wolf howled, but Merida didn't bother to watch him fall, she pulled out the blade and whirled around, holding it out. The blade slashed the cheek of the other one, who had rushed at her. He growled, and sent her a cold glare.

The rest was blur, pure adrenaline driving Merida's quick moves.

Anyone who watched would say how much of an amazing duo Castiel and Merida made. They glided in synchronized movements, cutting heads off, stabbing, slashing away at the monsters that surrounded them.

Pulling her blade from the chest of a shape shifter, Merida felt a heavy body collide with her.

She landed on the ground with a grunt, a wolf landing on top of her, the wind in her lungs leaving her. The wolf pried the blade from her hands and opened his mouth, showing his hideous fangs. He laughed and then went to bite down. Just as Merida felt his hot breath on her neck, the wolf froze.

His face was frozen in silent shock, before he fell off of her. Castiel stood above her, his bloody blade in his hands. He reached out his hand and helped her up.

"You need to be more careful" he said, reaching down and grabbing her blade, handing it to her.

She took the blade and looked around. The field, it was... empty.

"How-".

"They left".

"But, why?"

"I don't know..." Castiel said. It confused him, how suddenly the monsters had gone. One second he was jabbing his blade into another vamp, and then the next, the monsters are all retreating into the shadows.

"Come on, we have to go and find Dean and the rest of the rescue team" said Cas, beginning to walk away.

"Rescue team?" asked Merida, not moving.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll want to come, seeing how your husband and friends are with them".

That was all it took to get Merida moving.

"Hiccup's here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing her husband again.

"Yes, and Jack, and the Guardians. We- well _they_ are here to rescue you guys and the kids..." Cas trailed off, coming to a stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How... how did you get out? W-where's Rapunzel? and the kids?" he asked.

Merida's face darkened, "Ah... Ah escaped, after Gothel stole Punzie's grace. A-Ah couldn't let her steal mine too".

" Ah don't know how Ah did it, Ah just did. Ah managed to use mah element to melt the chains, but before Ah could reach Punz, Gothel took her. And the kids, Ah don't know where she's keeping them", Merida's voice broke. She hated that fact that she had run. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she hadn't at least tried to find them. But she knew it would have been a stupid decision to go looking for Elinor , Castiel, and Cassia, or Rapunzel, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Cas's gaze softened, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Merida didn't know why she did it. It must have been the feeling of reassurance and trust, a sort of familiar feeling he gave off, but as he touched her, she acted without thinking. She hugged him.

Castiel was quite baffled by her actions, but he returned the hug anyways. He could feel her trembling under his embrace.

_'Gothel has Rapunzel's grace'_ Castiel thought. This was exactly what he had feared. With Rapunzel's grace inside of her, Gothel's powers increased. They had to find Dean and warn him. Gothel couldn't hurt Samuel, and she especially couldn't hurt Dean and Sam, but the rest of the rescue team? The kings? the Guardians? They had to find them and warn them.

The noice of twigs being snapped and shuffling footsteps made them break the hug, and they clutched their blades tightly, standing side by side, waiting for something to jump out of the shadows.

"Do ye think they..." Merida didn't finish.

Cas nodded, "Most likely".

What emerged, though, caught both Merida and Castiel off guard.

"Hiccup?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Get up, Rapunzel.

It was chaos. Glorious chaos.

Dean's small army of hunters collided with Gothel's children in a mix of swords and teeth, claws and daggers, and screams and howls. It was a sight to see.

Gothel watched from the shadows as the king of Terra went against a ghoul, who didn't stand a chance. He was so quick, Gothel hadn't even noticed he had stabbed the ghoul until it fell to the ground with Dean's sword dug into its chest.

Then, came the king of Earth. Just like his older brother, Sam was quick, strong, and skilled. The fighting had only been going on for a few minutes, but the two kings had already taken down an amount of her children on their own.

The howls and shrieks of the monsters echoed through the night, followed by the battle cries of the hunters.

She gritted her teeth. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

The hunters were somehow managing to make her children look like mere bugs. It was after a tall, skinny hunter took down a Djinn, standing over the dead body shouting "You've been garthed", that she decided she'd had enough.

Storming away from her hiding spot in the shadows, Gothel did the only thing she could think of.

She was going to set _them_ free. Sure, they couldn't do any harm to the kings, or that damned Samuel Colt, but she damn well that they could take down those flimsy hunters in a matter of minutes.

Smirking, she made her way to the darkest corner of purgatory.

...

"Merida" Hiccup breathed out.

The sight of his wife left him in shock.

She looked... terrible. She was pale, and had dark circles under her eyes. Her dress had been destroyed beyond recognition, reaching to her mid-thighs, and barely covering her breasts, the stomach area almost gone, her sleeves barely hanging in shreds . The scars that coated her body were immense. Her legs trembled, she was clearly exhausted, and her body was much thinner since the last time he had seen her.

"HICCUP" Merida screamed, dropping the angel blade and running towards him.

The sound of her voice shook Hiccup out of his trance and her ran towards her as well.

"Merida!" he exclaimed.

When she reached him, he scooped her into his arms and spun her around. _God how he had missed her._

Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He tightened his arms around her gently, but with enough force to tell her how happy he was to see her. Her shoulders shook, and he knew she was crying too.

Hiccup broke the hug, and placed his hands on her cheeks, pressing their foreheads together, while she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, Merida..." Hiccup whispered. He looked down at her blue eyes, which were coated with tears, and then kissed her.

It was a soft, short kiss, but it said everything he could not form into words.

Jack walked forwards, his legs shaking with every step. He was happy to see Merida, but one question kept circling around his mind. He could feel North's eyes on him as we walked towards Hiccup and Merida.

"M-Merida?".

Merida broke away from Hiccup and looked at Jack.

"W-where's Rapunzel? A-and the kids?".

Tears began to stream down Merida's cheeks again.

...

"SAM!" Dean screamed.

Sam heard him and glanced behind his shoulder to see a changeling charging towards him. He managed to stab the siren he was fighting and then turned around to slash the thing's throat. The changeling cowered back a few steps, before charging again. Sam stepped aside and then whirled around, swinging his sword. The changeling's head fell and rolled a few feet away.

Dean and Sam exchanged nods before a shifter collided with Dean and knocked him to the ground. He grunted, but got up quickly. The shifter took out a strange weapon, clearly fabricated from scratch, and lunged at Dean.

...

Jack could practically feel his heart shatter.

_Rapunzel..._

He shook his head furiously.

"Jack..." North said.

"No" Jack mumbled.

"No...no... NOOO!" he screamed. He strode over to stand in front of Merida and shook her violently, not giving her a chance to speak.

"You're lying. She can't be... NO!".

"Jack!" Hiccup grabbed his arm pushed him back. He pushed Merida slightly to stand behind him.

"Sh-she's lying. She has to be" Jack spat out, tears brimming his eyes. The pain he had felt in his heart earlier, that's what it had to have meant, even though Jack didn't want to admit it.

"Rapunzel's not dead" Cas said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" Tooth asked.

"The same thing you are. I'm here to rescue the Queens and the children" Cas replied.

"But, Dean sai-".

"I know what Dean said" Cas interrupted Tooth, "but I could not just stand back and do nothing".

"Cas, you said Rapunzel's not dead. How do you know?" Jack asked, walking over to Cas.

Castiel's gaze lingered on Merida.

"Mer?" Jack asked, looking back at his friend.

Merida wiped her eyes and looked at Jack.

"Gothel... sh-she..." Merida took a deep breath to steady her voice, "she took Punzie's grace. She's not dead, but she's looks like she's barely clinging on to her life" Merida said.

"A-and the kids?".

"...Ah don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?".

"Ah don't know. Gothel had me and Punz locked up in her dungeon, the last time we saw the children...they... they were in cages".

Everyone was quiet for a long time, pondering on what to do next. With Rapunzel's grace, Gothel was stronger than before. If they were going to sneak into her castle, they would have to be more careful.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go and rescue our friend?" Bunny asked, breaking the silence. Everyone seemed to nod, and they began to walk towards the castle.

"Hiccup, wait" North said. Hiccup and Merida stopped walking and waited as North caught up with them.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I don't think you and Merida should be coming".

"What? Why?".

"Because, Merida's hurt. I think it would be best if you two-".

"Us two what, North?" Hiccup interrupted him.

"I want you to-"

"Stay back while they go and rescue Punz" Merida finished.

North nodded.

"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup asked, but North shook his head.

"North, my daughter is in there too".

"I know, Hiccup, but look at Merida, she's-"

"Ah'm fine" Merida stated, "Ye should know damn well it takes more than some poor definition of torture to bring meh down" she said. She was trying to be strong, to hide her exhaustion. North and Hiccup could both see that.

But, as North looked at Merida, her blue eyes filled with fire, he knew it had been stupid of him to ask them to stay behind. He sighed.

"Just... be careful".

Then, they kept walking, trying to catch up to the others.

...

The doors to the ballroom opened again, and Lilith strolled inside with a maid behind her. She had Cassia in her arms, while the maid held Elinor and Cas's hand, leading them inside.

Lilith smirked at Rapunzel, "I have to admit, you and that snow cone created some pretty children" Lilith said, and then turned to Cassia. She caressed her cheek, and ruffled her blonde hair, before setting her down.

"Come on Mavis" Lilith said, strolling out of the room. The maid let go of Elinor and Cas and followed Lilith, shutting the door behind her.

Rapunzel watched as her kids stood there, not knowing what to do.

Cassia stared at her, not recognizing the woman who lay before her. The woman who had once been her mother, and now looked like she had been a hell hound's chew toy.

Rapunzel's gaze shifted between her daughter, son, and niece. Words couldn't describe how much she loved those three, and the feeling she got at the thought of not being able to hold them, tell them that everything would be okay. She felt useless. Weak.

_'Get up', _a voice in her head told her, startling her.

_'I... can't._

_'Can't or won't?' ._

The question echoed in her head.

She felt so weak, but could she really not get up? Or had she just not tried hard enough? She looked back at her daughter and son. She knew she would do anything to keep them safe.

_'You're the Queen of Spring and the guardian of creativity. Are you really going to just lay there while that witch waltzes around with your stolen grace?_ the voice asked.

_'...No'_ Rapunzel said to the voice. She had spent months being tortured by Gothel, and now, she realized that she was done having any of it. She was done being weak. She may have lost her grace, but she didn't care. She would fight, to protect those she loved.

She looked at her kids one last time. The Mother of All would see just how powerful she could be, graceless or not.

_'Get up!'_ the voice said again. This time, she listened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:Bait and Plans.

The last hunter withdrew his silver dagger from the chest of a wraith. She fell to the ground with a silent thump, not moving. The smell of blood hung in the cold air. Everything was silent.

Dean surveyed the area around him. Bodies lay there, both hunter and monster.

"We lost about thirty hunters" Samuel said, walking over to Dean. Dean nodded. He had to admit, he would have expected more fallen hunters, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad it was just thirty. The thought made him feel guilty, and he admitted that he felt bad for feeling glad, but what was he to do?

After a moment of silence, he sighed and picked up his broken sword. "Let's keep moving".

Everyone nodded and followed. They made their way towards Gothel's castle in silence.

...

Rapunzel clutched one of the pillars. She was sweating from exhaustion of having dragged her body to it and using it to help her get on her feet. She felt dizzy, but she was still standing.

The three kids watched her with curious eyes.

She leaning her back against the pillar, wiping the sweat off her brow with a shakey hand.

She smiled at the kids, it was a small smile, but it told them that everything was fine. With a deep breath, she detatched herself from the pillar and took a trembling step forward.

...

"It seems oddly quiet" Bunny whispered. They stood behind the dense thicket of tall trees, watching Gothel's castle. The front, large gate stood unguarded, everything was still and quiet.

"Maybe she thinks we're dead and-" Hiccup began but was interrupted.

"No, she's too smart" Castiel said.

He was right. Gothel was smarter than most of them, maybe even him, but Hiccup would never admit that. They watched the castle a while longer, everyone trying to think up a sort of plan to get inside, and come back out with all of their limbs attached.

Hiccup spoke up again, "Well, maybe-".

"Maybe, this is a trap", someone else intervened.

The voice startled everyone, except Cas, and they all spun around to see who the owner was.

Dean. He stood behind their small group with Sam next to him. The hunters all huddled behind, their black clothes were torn, except for the dragon scale armor underneath, and they were all bloody.

"Things in Purgatory are only this quiet when-" he continued and then stopped talking, his green eyes settling on only one person. His gaze hardened, and his posture grew tense.

"What the hell are you doing here?".

Everyone followed his gaze.

"What does it look like? I'm here to rescue my friend, and her kids" Cas answered, unfazed by Dean's glare.

"Dammit Cas, have you forgotten how dangerous this place is?".

"...No...", Cas answered, he crossed his arms and crossed over to Dean, looking up at him with the same, unfazed expression, "have you forgotten that I am the King of Angels, and of Avalaris? The most powerful being on this planet aside from you".

Dean shook his head, "No, but-".

"You underestimate me too much, Dean".

The air grew thick with tension as Dean and Cas stared at eachother.

Sandy didn't like where this was going. He knew they were going to get into one of their heated arguments, and right now, they didn't have time for that. He tried to speak up, as much as the Sandman could, but the shapes that formed above his head went unnoticed. Something caught Sandy's eye, and he poked Toothiana, pointing towards the castle, she followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

"I don't underestimate you Cas, it's just-".

"Guys, are we really doing this now? Look!" Tooth said, gesturing towards Sandy, who was still pointing towards the castle frantically. Everyone followed Sandy's gaze. The gate, it was open, two people came out. Merida gasped, and Cas muttered something under his breath.

"Rapunzel!" Jack said.

She stood there, looking just, or even worse, than Merida. Gothel next to her, clutching her arm tightly, whispering things into her ear, and from the glare she shot Gothel, they weren't good.

Jack would have ran out there, he would have dashed to her side and frozen Gothel on the spot, but North held him back.

"L-let me go" he said, trying to pry North's hands off, his gaze focused on Rapunzel.

"No".

"But, North, look at her-"

"I am looking at her, Jack, but Gothel didn't just bring her out to feel the fresh air".

Jack kept struggling.

"North is right. She's using her as bait" Dean said, turning away from Cas and walking towards the edge of the thicket, watching them closely, his body still tense, but his expression had gone from angry to serious..

Gothel stared out into the darkness, her eyes roaming everywhere. She knew they were out there. Everyone knew she did. She glanced at Rapunzel, and then smiled into the darkness.

"Is this what you came here for?" she called out, throwing Rapunzel forward. She fell to the ground with a yelp, clutching her arm where Gothel had held her, a bruise already forming.

Jack tried to rush forwards again, but Dean caught him this time.

"Let me go, Dean".

He struggled against him, but Dean was much stronger than Jack.

"No, listen to me" Dean grunted out.

He tightened his grip on Jack, and whispered something into his ear, something that made him look at Dean with a strange expression and stop struggling. Dean shook his head, his expression unreadable as he stared at Jack. Jack didn't say anything for a few moments. He looked back at Rapunzel and then turned away, not willing to watch Gothel hurt her.

"I know you're out there... If you really want her" Gothel yelled, grabbing Rapunzel's hair and bringing her to her feet with a sharp tug, causing her to cry in pain,"come and get her".

Then, she dragged Rapunzel back into the castle, the large gate shutting behind her.

...

"They won't f-fall for your trap" Rapunzel said as Gothel opened the ballroom doors. The kids were there, back in the cages.

Gothel had put them there, again, when she had walked in on Rapunzel making her way towards the doors. She had to admit, she was surprised to see her standing, but at least it had made it easier for her to drag her outside. She smirked, and then leaned close to Rapunzel, their faces inches apart. A dangerous gleam dancing around in her eyes.

"Oh Rapunzel, if I've learned anything these past thousand years, is that when it comes to family, the Winchesters will do anything it takes to save them".

...

Hours later, Hiccup, Cas, and a much calmer and more reasonable Jack walked through the shadows, making their way towards the back of the castle, while the others stayed in the same spot.

They had a plan. It was a stupid plan, as Dean had pointed out, that would probably have gotten them killed, were they not immortal. But it was a plan nonetheless.

The large wall that surrounded the castle seemed, unguarded, which really puzzled Jack. He would have pictured monsters of every kind everywhere, keeping watch for someone with white hair, or a fake leg. But there was no one. Not even a nightmare.

They came out from the shadows, and walked towards the wall. It was, well, huge. Not as tall as the wall that surrounded Avalaris, but still tall. Jack placed his hand on the black stone, and stared up at it. Climbing it was going to be a pain in the ass.

He turned to Hiccup and Cas, opening his mouth to speak, but they shook their heads.

"This was your plan" Hiccup said. He placed the rope in Jack's hands, and then spun him around.

Jack groaned, and then tied the rope around his waist. Hiccup handed him the two small daggers he had grabbed.

Inserting them in the gaps of the stones, Jack began to climb. Halfway up, he admitted that sometimes, even _he _hated his own plans.

...

The bars that kept them locked up in the darkest corner of Purgatory broke. The chains that bound them there snapped, and they were finally free. They howled with glee, and scampered out of there frantically. Their Mother had set them free, and this time, they would all make sure to make her proud.

They made the long journey to her castle rapidly, where their snack unknowingly waited for them, hiding behind a thicket of tall trees.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'm gonna be honest, I was lazy and didn't really have the energy or time to write this until a few days ago, that, and I know that after this chapter, the story only has a few more chapters before it ends. I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready to let my baby go. So no promises on when the next chapter will be up, sorry . I know this chapter is not really my best, but my computer is being mean to me and I'm having trouble editing it so I'm just going to post it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Cerberus and Closets

_"So, what do you guys think?" Jack asked the seven men who were crouched in front of him. _

_Dean, Sam, North, Samuel, Castiel, Bunny and Hiccup had all been listening intently to Jack's plan. By the time he was done, their expressions all mirrored the same thought. _

_"It's idiotic..." Castiel answered nonchalantly, staring at the ground, where Jack had drawn out his plan._

_"Well geez, Cas, don't sugarcoat it" Jack mumbled, and Sam and Hiccup both grinned._

_Jack watched them all, waiting patiently for their answers. Truth be told, although he may not look it, patience was one of his strongest virtues. Jack could be patient, just like he could be childish and naïve. _

_"It's idiotic... but... its the only plan we've got" Castiel spoke again, and Jack's eyes brightened slightly at his comment._

_"Does that mean-?", but Jack did not need to finish his question before Castiel nodded._

_"I will stand by you on this" he stated._

_"No!" Dean spoke next, rising to his feet, ignoring the look his brother tossed him.. He knew what Cas meant when he'd said he would stand by Jack. Cas wasn't just talking about approving his plan, he wanted to be one of the guys who accompanied Jack into the castle. Dean would rather go in all by himself than let Cas, Jack, and whoever else, although he imagined it would be Hiccup, volunteered to go with them. _

_"Dean, I am not a child, I can make decisions on my own" Cas replied, rising as well, his deep-sea blue eyes locking with Dean's mossy green. A strange look crossed over their faces, an unreadable look, as they kept staring at each other. Their gazing only lasted a few seconds, but it was just long enough for the message to be passed, yet too short for anyone other than themselves to understand it._

_"No, Cas, you can't-"._

_"Dean!" ,Samuel's voice sounded over his as he stood, shutting the blonde man up instantly._

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your husband is a wise man who knows what he is doing..." he began, inspecting his sword with concetrated interest, as if he was seeing it for the first time, before looking at Dean "...don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Dean. If Castiel believes he should be the one to join Jack in this... 'idiotic' plan, why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"_

_Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. Samuel was right, of course. Dean was letting his emotions cloud his judgement, he was letting them wrap a blindfold around his eyes, not letting him see that Cas was, in fact, very capable of doing this, along with Jack, who he did not realize he had been underestimating as well._

_"...Alright" Dean finally responded reluctantly, making Jack smile while Bunny shook his head._

_Hiccup stood up as well, Jack following, and shrugged, "Well, I guess it comes as no surprise that I'll be going too"._

...

"How is it possible... for someone... to screw up their _own_...damn plan" Cas panted out as all three of them ran down the dark halls of the Gothel's dungeons.

"A-are you... forgetting this is Jack you're talking about?" Hiccup breathed out, wincing from the pain that was shooting up his leg.

The plan, as it could be seen, had failed, miserably. And had the consequences not been drastic, with a three-headed dog , chasing after them, the situation could have looked amusing, comical, even.

"H-hey!... it wasn't my fault... I didn't know Gothel had a pet." Jack panted.

"What is that?".

"His name is Cerberus" Castiel answered, "He's the hellhound that used to guard the entrance to Hades, I have no idea why he's here".

"Great" Jack mumbled, and as if he knew they were talking about him, Cerberus let out a thundering bark, the sound of his paws slamming against the stone floor echoed through the halls.

They kept running, because that was all they could do right now, but they knew they would have to eventually do something. They couldn't have Cerberus following them all the way into the upper floors of the castle. If Gothel didn't already know they were there, then she would find out soon enough.

"We have to loose him" Hiccup panted out, already trailing behind Jack and Castiel, the pain in his leg making him slow down.

"How?" Jack asked, glancing back.

Cerberus was getting closing in, and he would be on Hiccup any second now. "Just keep running, Hic, just keep running".

Hiccup shook his head, already too winded to be able to respond.

Castiel cast quick glances at Jack, Hiccup, and then Cerberus. He cursed silently, and then took out his angel blades. Stopping abruptly, Cas turned around and sent one flying in Cerberus's direction. The silver blade plunged itself into one of his paws, and Cerberus stopped running, howling in pain, the angelic blade making golden blood droplets fall to the floor.

"Yeah, way to go, Cas" Jack cheered with a heavy voice, slowing down to a jog and making his way back, Hiccup already having stopped completely.

"You need to go" Castiel said turning to face Jack just as he reached him.

"What?".

"You need to go. Now! I will take care of Cerberus".

Castiel's eyes were frantic, it wasn't a request, it was and order, and as much as Jack wanted to argue, he knew it was useless. He nodded, and backed away with Hiccup.

"We'll see you upstairs" Hiccup said, and then both he and Jack turned around and began running again.

Cas watched them go until the disappeared around the corner. Turning back to face Cerberus, who had shaken the blade off, he gripped the other blade tightly. Cerberus stared down at Cas, not moving. They stared at each other for who knows how long, until Cas dropped the blade he still had in his other hand without warning. The sound of the silver weapon hitting the cold floor startled Cerberus, but he stayed where he was.

"I won't kill you, Ceb " Cas began, walking towards Cerberus slowly, "But I do need a favor".

...

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled, ripping the head off another Leviathan with his hands, and then rushing to his older brother's side. Dean was surrounded by them. Five leviathans all around him. He tore at them. Swung, slashed, ripped. But they kept coming.

The hunters were barely holding it together, the ones still alive, at least. Twenty-two.

That's how many had been lost, that Samuel had been able to count, but that had been only ten minutes ago, and the more had already fallen. The sight was bloody and gory, and everything a phsycho like Gothel would loved to see.

The leviathans were nasty. They fought nasty, they looked nasty, and they used the nastiest tricks. Tricks that the guradians didn't know, and were learning the hard way.

Tooth had a broken wing. Bunny had a dislocated arm. North,well, North had a bloddy nose, a broken finger, and part of his ear missing, but he kept fighting. And Sandy... Sandy was doing just fine, seeing how he was made of sand. He had made a dreamsand cloud where Bunny and Tooth rested, exhausted.

"Sam, we have to get everyone inside" Dean grunted out.

"How?".

"I don't know, you're the smart one, think of something" Dean shouted as he jammed his knife into a leviathan's throat.

"Jesus, Dean, what good will that do-" Sam stopped talking. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the leviathans stopped attacking.

"Dean, the ground, its..."

"Shaking" Dean finished.

The two brothers shared a questioning look before a patch of ground began to split apart. Something was, emerging from it. Some sort of large, black bulk. The figure broke out of the ground with a loud howl. It towered over everyone.

"Holy..." a hunter muttered as everyone lifted their heads to look up at the large beast.

Both Dean and Sam stared at the large thing, squinting their eyes, both wondering where they had seen the thing before. Recognition flashed through their faces.

"Is that...?" Dean began.

Sam nodded, "Cerberus", and then turned his attention on the leviathans, who were beginning to retreat.

"Dean" Sam said, and Dean nodded.

Cerberus growled, and all of his six eyes locked on the leviathans. This was the distraction Dean and Sam had been looking for. Waving his arms around, Dean caught the attention of most of the hunters and began to wave his arms towards the castle.

"Does he-?" a hunter began to ask.

"Yes" Samuel answered, and began walking towards the large castle.

...

The shaking ground didn't seem to faze Gothel, she just cast her eyes in Lilith's direction, her way of telling her daughter to go check it out.

Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes, but obeyed, walking out of the ballroom with a bored expression. The halls were dark and quiet, the only light coming from the candles on the walls.

Looking both ways, Lilith began walking towards her right, where one of the many large windows stood at the end of the hall. The shaking was still happening, but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. Just like her mother. She made her way towards the window in a confident yet bored stride, not stumbling once.

Nothing. There was nothing outside the window, that she could see at least. Everything was pitch black.

She looked both ways again, at the rows of large windows that adorned the wall. It was then that she noticed it was quiet. Too quiet, for her liking.

Saying she was surprised a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped over mouth would have been both an over and understatement. She already knew who it was, his icy touch not being the only thing that gave him away. What she did not expect to see was _the_ King of Angels standing next to the King of Autumn. _That_ surprised her, but she said nothing. She knew that despite his puppy dog look, that he was very, very dangerous, underestimating him would be a guaranteed death wish.

"Where do we put her?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged, but Cas motioned for Jack to start walking down the left side of the hall. Hiccup grabbed Lilith's other arm, while Cas tied a piece of black cloth he had ripped from his shirt's sleeve around her mouth, gagging her. The did they same with her hands, tying them tightly behind her back, and then searching her for any type of weapons. They found none, which puzzled them, so they searched again, and came up with two daggers and a strange, small black pouch. They didn't bother opening the pouch and just pocketed it.

They walked down the hall for a few minutes, until they turned right, and then left, right, and right again. Cas seemed to know where he was going, despite never having been there.

After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a door, staring at it for a few seconds before opening it and motioning for them to put her inside.

"You're joking" Hiccup stated, but Cas shook his head.

"Dude, we're not going to put her in a closet" Jack argued.

"Well where do _you_ want to put her?" Cas asked.

Jack shrugged.

"How about the dungeon?" Hiccup offered, but Cas shook his head.

"Its too obvious".

"Oh, but a closet isn't?" Jack asked again, making Cas roll his eyes.

"Do you have any better ideas?".

Jack opened his mouth, but Cas spoke again, "We're not going to stuff her in a trunk and dump her out the window".

Jack closed his mouth and glared, clearly disappointed.

"Well... closet it is, then" Hiccup said, and began shoving Lilith inside, much to her dislike, but Cas stopped him. He stepped inside first, and began to take out all of the the brooms and mops.

Once he was done, he took out a small knife and made a large cut on his forearm, dipped his index and middle fingers in the blood, and then looked up at the ceiling.

He turned back and looked at Jack, "I need you to find me a chair".

"A chair? For what?".

"Devil's trap on the ceiling" Cas answered, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Where am I supposed to find a chair? These halls look deserted".

Cas rolled his eyes. He sighed, he hadn't wanted to this, but he knew Jack wasn't going to get him a damn chair.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jack mumbled as he and Hiccup both watched Cas begin to rise from the ground until he could touch the ceiling. He painted the devil's trap quickly but skillfully, not a symbol wrong. Even the circle was perfect.

Once he was done, he lowered himself to the ground and stepped out, turning to face Hiccup, Jack, and Lilith's astonished faces.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you could fly" Jack said.

"Just put her in the closet, Jack" Cas answered.

"Won't you just rather wait for the blood to dry?" Hiccup asked, eyeing the dark liquid on the ceiling, which seemed to already be drying quickly. Cas shook his head, and eyed the trap.

"That should be fine. It won't hold her forever, but it will contain her for, I dunno, a few centuries".

Jack let out a low whistle, but nodded. "Works for me".

And then they stuffed her in the closet, tying her feet as well, and then they shut the door.

"What about those?" Jack pointed to the pile of brooms and mops that lay on the ground.

Cas picked a few up, and then turned to look at the window in front of him. Without warning, he lunged them at it. The window shattered, making Jack and Hiccup cringe, and the brooms and mops tumbled to the ground below.

"Won't that alert everyone that we're here?" Hiccup asked.

"They already know we're here" Cas answered, picking up the rest and tossing them out as well.

"Great" Jack mumbled, "So what now? You know, besides finding my wife and children?".

Cas looked at him for a few seconds, and then smiled, which caused Jack to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Now, Jack, we do just that".


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, so, here's chapter 22. Hope you like it. yes, it is very short, but that is because it would have otherwise been pretty long if I had continued it, and besides I'd rather end it with a cliffhanger, make you guys wonder what will happen next :p So, I hope you like, please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 22: Hunter's Cry.

Everyone rushed into the castle, stampeding through the gates like wild dogs, while the actual wild dog in the place massacred the leviathans. They had no plan, now, all they could think to do was to find Jack, Cas, and Hiccup, and then try to find Rapunzel.

They crashed through the large castle doors, and then stopped. There was nothing. Everything was empty. No nightmares, no monsters, nothing, not even a simple chamber maid. Everything was completely still and quiet.

They stood there for a few quiet moments, listening for any type of noise. None came. Dean raised his hand and motioned for them to go forward. The place was so quiet, they could even hear their own ragged breaths that were beginning to calm down.

"I don't like this, Dean" Sam said as they all moved through the halls, weapons at the ready.

"Trust me, I don't either. Where the hell do you think Cas and those other two are?".

Sam shrugged, "Hopefully, somewhere safe", at that, Dean chuckled.

"Sammy, look at where we are, safe isn't even a word here".

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Dean" a female voice suddenly echoed through the hall, and everyone froze,startled. They were in the middle of a long hallway, dimly lit with the grand candles that hung on the walls.

"Was that her?" Sam asked.

"Yes" North answered from behind the tall king.

"What do we do?"

"We keep moving" Dean said, and started walking again, everyone following.

The castle was like a maze, huge and confusing. Hall, after hall, after hall. With thousands of doors that most of the time lead down another hall. They were getting nowhere, and Sam was beginning to get frustrated.

"Just admit it Dean, we're lost" Sam whispered after they had walked for a while.

"We're not lost" Dean replied.

"We've walked for who knows how long. Face it, Dean, we're lost in the freaking 'Mother of All's castle".

"Shhh".

"Don't hush me, Dean-"

"Sam!" Dean warned, and Sam shut his mouth, "Do you hear that?".

Everyone was quiet as they strained to listen.

"Footsteps" Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"It sounds like more than one person" North added.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready" Dean whispered loudly. The footsteps were getting closer, and closer. Everyone pressed themselves against the wall, and Dean held up his hand, telling them to wait.

Suddenly, the footsteps picked up speed, and it sounded like whoever it was had started running. They ran by quickly, so quickly that Dean and his guys would have never had the chance to attack, but Dean still managed to see who it was, even though he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Cas?" he called out, and the trio of running men stopped.

Dean stepped into the intersecting hall, and stared at them, his eyebrow arched in a questioning look.

...

They stood in front of the dark, wooden door, all waiting for Dean to finally open the door.

They'd united with Castiel, Jack, and Hiccup, and then continued walking. Cas had said he had an idea of where Gothel might be keeping Rapunzel and the kids, but he'd refused to reveal any of his knowledge.

They'd walked and walked, not coming into contact with anyone. Then, suddenly, they had stopped.

"What do you think is behind the doors?" Jack inched closer to Hiccup, so no one but he heard him.

Hiccup shrugged, "Who knows, but judging from the size of the doors, the design on it, and our location, I'd say it's the-".

Hiccup stopped, the creaking of the doors opening catching his attention. It was dark, unlike the hall, there were no lit candles.

A strange feeling came over Jack, a sudden _fear_ that he couldn't quite place. He didn't want to go in there. He _couldn't_. He _wouldn't_.

Jack had never had a problem with the dark, but something in the back of his head told him that they should not go in there, that they should turn around, escape, and go home, with or without Rapunzel. It was an awful thought, and Jack felt guilty for having even thought of it in the first place.

"Cas, what are you doing?" he heard Dean whisper loudly, and his attention was drawn away from his thoughts of impending doom.

Cas was taking out his angel blades, and without a word, walked into the pitch blackness.

Jack groaned, but he knew he couldn't turn back now. With a sigh, and a hand through his hair, Jack began to walk forward as well, following Dean, Hiccup behind him, Merida trailing a few steps behind.

Not long after they had all stepped inside, the screams of hunters filled the halls.

...

The screams reached Gothel's ears, and she perked up at the sound of their strangled cries.

_'Finally' _she thought, and glanced at Rapunzel.

She looked horrified, and began to rise to her feet.

"What have you done?" she demanded, her voice quivering slightly, both from rage and fear.

Gothel didn't answer her. Instead, she lifted her skirts, revealing her ankles and shins, where a dagger sheath was strapped around her right leg. She gripped the dagger and took it out.

Rapunzel gasped.

"You brought it with you?" she asked incredulously. Gothel didn't bother to glance at her this time, she just looked at the colt with silent interest.

Rapunzel began to rise, listening as the sounds of monsters and hunters screaming. It was horrible, and she had to place her hands over her ears to try and block out the noise, but even then, she could still hear them.

"Make it stop... please" Rapunzel pleaded Gothel, but the woman went on playing with the Colt as if she hadn't heard Rapunzel in the first place.

Another horrible, murderous cry was heard, and Gothel could practically feel Rapunzel wince. Oh how she was enjoying this. She knew the sound of the hunters getting slaughtered by her children was torturing Rapunzel, it truly infuriated the poor girl.

Then, the last thing Gothel expected to happen, happened. Rapunzel slammed into Gothel, making them both fall to the floor.

Rapunzel, who had finally had enough, let out an angry cry, and punched Gothel, her small fist colliding with Gothel's eye. The nightmare queen grunted, and slammed the hilt of the colt against Rapunzel's head with brute force, while the blonde delivered another punch. The blow managed to stun her, and Gothel took the chance to throw her off.

She rose to her feet quickly, and stepped back. Rapunzel followed quickly, placing her hand against her head as she stood, blood pouring down the side of her head and neck. They stared at each other briefly, both breathing heavily, before the doors to the ballroom slammed open, making both whirl towards it, and someone barged inside.

Rapunzel gasped, and let out a relieved breath.

"Jack!" she breathed.


End file.
